


En toute franchise

by Laura_Dona (Dona_Laura)



Series: Pour aller plus loin [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drinking, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Some Plot, gunfights, injuries, silly jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Laura/pseuds/Laura_Dona
Summary: Est-ce que la Pionnière et le Charlatan peuvent trouver un moyen d’être ensemble ? Est-ce qu’on peut appeler ça de l’amour, sans confiance ?Cette partie se concentre sur leur relation après les évènements de Méridiane.





	1. Colère

**Author's Note:**

> « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent de nombreux enfants » … ?  
> Pas mon style ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où Ryder pète « un peu » les plombs

« Mais bordel, Sara ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? »

À l’intérieur du Tartarus, toutes les têtes se tournent d’un seul geste vers l’étage, d’où des cris et le bruit d’objets se brisant sur le mur émanent brusquement, rompant le silence endormi du bar en cette heure matinale.

Les derniers jours ont été particulièrement agités, le Collectif ayant finalement réussi à chasser les derniers kerts de la planète, faisant ainsi de Kadara l’un des mondes les plus sûrs de tout Héléus. La soirée de la veille, pour célébrer cette victoire, a été mémorable et très arrosée, et des corps endormis sont dispersés un peu partout, cuvant leurs excès de la veille affalés à même le sol, ou étendus sur les tables et les canapés.

 

Kian, le propriétaire, se réveille immédiatement et se dirige avec inquiétude vers les escaliers, se demandant comment réagir. Il est encore bien imbibé de la veille, mais il se rappelle très clairement la pionnière et Reyes disparaissant dans la chambre privée du Charlatan avant même la fin de la soirée, comme à leur habitude, s’enlaçant et s’embrassant comme les deux idiots soûls et amoureux qu’ils sont. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, à ce moment-là.

Il entend Ryder pousser un autre cri étouffé, et le son reconnaissable d’un datapad se brisant en mille morceaux sur le sol. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Kassim, et l’homme de confiance du Charlatan lui retourne son regard interrogateur.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? », lui murmure Kian, mais le turien secoue la tête, aussi surpris que lui.

Quelques soulards apeurés se dépêchent de quitter les lieux, conscients même dans les tréfonds de leur ivresse que leur chef n’est pas d’humeur à être interrompu, et préférant mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa colère et eux-mêmes. Kassim commence à grimper les escaliers avec résignation, indiquant à trois de ses hommes de l’accompagner, au cas où. L’étage s’est totalement vidé en un instant, et ils s’arrêtent sur la dernière marche en entendant distinctement Ryder crier : « Ne me touche pas, connard ! » au moment où la porte s’ouvre, et qu’elle quitte la pièce comme une tornade.

Elle s’arrête en voyant les quatre hommes devant elle, qui lui bloquent le passage. Reyes apparait derrière elle, et en profite pour lui attraper le bras.

« Sara… »

Mais elle le force à lâcher prise et se dirige vers les escaliers. En deux enjambées, elle se tient devant Kassim et le défie de ses yeux furieux. Pendant un instant, le turien hésite et ne sait pas comment réagir ; Ryder le regarde comme si elle s’apprêtait à ne faire qu’une seule bouchée de lui, mais il entend Reyes crier « Non ! » et il réagit immédiatement, levant son bras pour l’empêcher de passer. Avant qu’il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, il sent une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps et il se rend compte qu’il est étendu au sol, presque KO à cause de la force biotique qui l’a frappé en plein visage sans qu’il le voie seulement venir. _Merde, elle cogne fort_ , songe-t-il pour lui-même en essayant de ne pas s’évanouir.

Quelques secondes s’écoulent, où personne ne fait un geste. Dans un brouillard confus, Kassim voit la pionnière se tourner vers Reyes, le regard plein de rancœur et chargé de flammes silencieuses.

« Laisse-moi partir. » Elle a grogné cela d’une voix menaçante, que jamais personne dans le Tartarus n’a entendu sortir de sa bouche auparavant. Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle saute au-dessus du corps du turien toujours allongé par terre et dévale les escaliers. Reyes tente de l’appeler une dernière fois, d’une voix plus douce.

« Sara, reviens… »

Mais elle lève une main au-dessus de sa tête sans se retourner. « Va te faire foutre, Reyes ! »

Une seconde plus tard, elle est partie.

 

Kassim regarde son patron pendant qu’un de ses hommes l’aide à se remettre debout. Sa mâchoire lui fait un mal de chien, mais il ne s’en préoccupe pas pour l’instant. Le visage du Charlatan est tordu dans une froide rage à peine contrôlée, et le turien craint que son courroux ne retombe subitement sur lui. Mais les yeux perçants se détournent de lui sans un mot, et Reyes s’enferme dans sa chambre.

\------------------------------------

_Merde. Putain de merde ! Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ?_

Reyes est toujours furieux, mais au-delà de la colère qui l’a saisi, il se sent surtout abasourdi. Hier, tout allait bien, pourtant. Il avait enfin réussi à sécuriser la planète, après des mois de lutte acharnée. Et en rentrant au Tartarus, il avait reçu un e-mail annonçant l’arrivé du Tempête au port. Il se rappelle clairement qu’à ce moment, il a eu la nette impression que les choses étaient définitivement en train de tourner en sa faveur. Tous ses ennemis étaient anéantis, et Sara revenait juste à temps pour célébrer cette victoire avec lui. Elle le méritait tout autant que lui, étant donné qu’elle lui avait permis de prendre le contrôle de la planète en l’aidant à éliminer Sloane. Le fait qu’elle le rejoigne précisément ce soir-là lui a fait penser que la boucle était enfin bouclée. Qu’ils allaient pouvoir profiter.

Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis plus d’un mois, depuis Méridiane, et tous deux étaient pressés de rattraper le temps perdu. Elle avait l’air heureuse de le retrouver, après avoir passé autant de temps séparés. Et quand il se sont éclipsé pour rejoindre sa chambre, déjà en train de s’embrasser et de se cajoler, la nuit était si pleine de promesses qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que le lendemain serait un tel bordel.

 

 _Qu’est-ce que je lui ai dit ce matin, exactement_  ? Il essaie de se rappeler les détails de leur conversation, pour trouver ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement aussi inattendu que soudain.

Il a été réveillé par un appel de Keema, et s’est réfugié dans la salle de bain pour lui répondre en privé. Quand il a eu fini, il est retourné dans la chambre. La nouvelle que lui a annoncée Keema était loin d’être bonne, mais il a fait comme si de rien n’était en allant se servir un verre, malgré l’heure matinale. Sara s’est réveillée doucement, en s’étirant et en grognant de la plus adorable des manières, et il l’a rejoint dans le lit pour la câliner et lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. En la serrant contre lui, son esprit a recommencé à vagabonder vers les affaires du Collectif. Au bout d’un moment sans bouger ni parler, il s’est rendu compte qu’elle le regardait avec curiosité. Se demandant sans doute ce qu’il avait en tête, car elle connait cette expression songeuse et elle sait très bien ce que cela signifie – des problèmes, la plupart du temps. Il a alors commencé à parler de tout et de rien, pour essayer de la distraire de ses questions. Il a commencé à lui expliquer ce qu’il avait prévu pour eux aujourd’hui, comment il comptait lui cuisiner sa fameuse spécialité…

… Et tout à coup, elle s’est levée et l’a laissé seul dans le lit, se mettant à rassembler ses vêtements.

C’est à ce moment qu’elle a commencé à agir bizarrement, maintenant qu’il y repense. Il lui a demandé si tout allait bien, mais elle a répondu nonchalamment qu’elle avait ses propres affaires à régler. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix l’a surpris, cependant, et supposant qu’elle était fâchée à cause de sa discussion secrète avec Keema, il a essayé de la raisonner.

« C’est pour ton bien, Ryder, je le jure. Tu ne dois pas être mêlée à ça. Tu dois me laisser gérer ça tout seul, c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. Fais-moi confiance. » Il a dit cela d’une voix un peu plus paternaliste que ce qu’il aurait aimé.

« Ne me prend pas pour l’une de tes stupides putes, Reyes ! », lui a-t-elle craché agressivement.

Et après ça, ça a été le chaos. Ils ne s’étaient jamais disputés auparavant, jamais comme ça en tout cas. C’était si soudain et violent qu’il tremble toujours à l’intérieur de lui, sous la froide rage qui a saisi son cœur. Quand elle a découvert qu’il était le Charlatan et qu’elle l’a forcé à admettre la vérité, elle était distante et professionnelle, pas complément enragée et menaçante comme ce matin. Et qu’est-ce qu’elle a bien pu vouloir dire en parlant de « ses » putes ? Si elle parlait des strip-teaseuses de Kian, il n’a absolument rien à voir avec ça… _Est-ce qu’elle serait jalouse ?_ L’idée lui semble absurde, Sara n’a jamais été du genre à être jalouse, et en plus il n’a couché avec personne d’autre depuis qu’il l’a rencontrée. Ils n’en ont jamais parlé, il ne lui a même jamais dit qu’elle était la seule ; ils n’ont jamais spécifié que leur relation devait être exclusive, mais il sait que lui l’a été.

Est-ce qu’elle aurait pu le tromper ? Ça pourrait expliquer son ressentiment… mais ça n’a pas vraiment de sens, non plus. Malgré tout, son cœur se fend quand il pense à cette possibilité, et il se ressert un verre, qu’il vide d’un seul trait. Il le rempli à nouveau immédiatement, essayant d’interdire à ses doigts de trembler. Il refuse de penser à cette éventualité. Mais il doute également que le fait d’avoir caché des informations concernant le Collectif à Sara soit la raison pour laquelle elle s’est énervée de cette façon : elle n’est pas du genre à se fâcher parce qu’il a besoin de s’isoler, et elle sait qu’elle ne doit pas s’impliquer dans les affaires du Collectif… Non, vraiment, il ne comprend pas ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin.

_Tant pis pour elle. Elle est folle. Je n’ai rien fait de mal. Elle finira par revenir._

Il parvient peu à peu à se persuader qu’il n’est pas responsable de l’humeur de Sara. Il repousse l’angoisse qui s’agite en lui et continue à boire, une colère noire remplaçant son désarroi et prenant racine au fond de lui.

 

Une heure plus tard, il sort enfin de sa chambre. Les détails de la matinée ne sont plus très clairs dans sa tête, et il trébuche en sortant de la pièce. Un sentiment inconfortable s’agite dans sa poitrine, mais il ne se rappelle plus exactement d’où cela lui vient. Quand il pose son regard sur Kassim, qui presse toujours un pack de glace sur son visage, il se sent soudainement très mal.

« Ça va aller ? », demande-t-il sèchement à son second. Le turien a toujours été loyal, et avec Kian et Keema, il est le seul à connaître sa vraie identité. Et Sara aussi, bien sûr. Il grimace en pensant à elle et boit directement à la bouteille qu’il tient à la main, oubliant qu’il l’a déjà vidée plus tôt et qu’il se dirigeait vers le bar pour cette raison précise.

« Pas de problème, patron. » Kassim essaie de rester brave. _Mais ça a dû faire sacrément mal_ , pense Reyes en voyant l’ecchymose violacée qui se répand sur son visage.

Reyes hoche la tête. « Bien. Alors va voir où elle est, et ce qu’elle compte faire. Et ne lui dis pas que je t’envoie. » _Même si elle va certainement s’en douter_ , pense-t-il sans sourire.

\------------------------------------

_Qu’il aille se faire foutre. Lui et ses foutus mensonges._

Dès qu’elle sort du Tartarus, elle commence à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Hier, elle était si contente de le retrouver après autant de temps sans se voir… et il a tout gâché avec ses mensonges. Encore une fois.

Elle respire profondément, et laisse SAM ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle aurait dû garder plus de distances, comme Scott lui avait conseillé. Cora avait immédiatement été d’accord avec lui, et Liam… _Bon, Liam ne compte pas_ , pense-t-elle avec un sourire triste. _Il serait tellement heureux de savoir que je me suis disputée avec Reyes…_ Elle décide qu’elle ne leur dira rien à propos de ce matin, pas à eux en tout cas. Elle a juste besoin d’une distraction, pour cesser de penser à ce salaud qui s’est introduit dans sa vie pour la laisser avec un tel foutoir dans sa tête. _Mon salaud, malgré tout._

Elle se dirige vers le marché en sortant des Bas-Fonds, tout en essayant de joindre Gil sur son comm. Elle est heureuse de l’entendre décrocher malgré l’heure matinale.

« Salut Gil ! Tu as le temps de venir boire un verre au Chant de Kralla avec moi ? » Elle espère vraiment que son ami pourra venir. Elle a besoin d’un verre, et elle préférerait ne pas le boire seule.

« Ryder, est-ce que tout va bien ? Il n’est même pas 9h du matin… » Il a l’air surpris.

« Un café alors », insiste-t-elle.

« … D’accord. Je serai à dans 20 minutes. » Il rajoute après une hésitation : « Mais entre-temps, sois sage, d’accord ? Tu as l’air un peu tendue. »

« Je suis toujours sage, Gil. À tout de suite. »

 

Le centre-ville se réveille doucement, au même rythme que le soleil qui s’élève paresseusement dans le ciel, et Sara se promène parmi le peu de boutiques déjà ouvertes. Mais elle n’arrive pas à garder Reyes loin de ses pensées, et son sang ne fait qu’un tour à chaque fois qu’elle l’entend à nouveau proférer son mensonge. Un si petit, et si innocent, mensonge, mais même… ça n’a pas de sens qu’il continue à lui mentir à propos de détails aussi triviaux. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais elle a vraiment été blessée par son comportement. Beaucoup plus que quand elle a découvert la vérité sur le fait qu’il soit le Charlatan. _Mais pourquoi ?_

De plus, elle est un peu gênée par sa réaction. C’était totalement impulsif, et hors de contrôle. D’habitude, elle n’éclate pas de rage comme ça, à moins qu’un imbécile d’archonte soit en train de menacer son frère, bien sûr. Sa fureur commence à se calmer, la laissant avec un étrange sentiment de honte qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Essayant d’ignorer cette sensation déplaisante, elle franchit les portes du Chant de Kralla et s’assied dans un coin en attendant son ami.

Il arrive juste à temps, alors qu’elle est sur le point de craquer et de se commander un cocktail. Heureusement pour elle, Gil la rejoint sur la banquette avec deux cafés. Elle le remercie d’un murmure et se plonge dans sa tasse, repoussant le moment d’affronter le regard inquiet de l’ingénieur. Gil est son meilleur ami, et le meilleur ami qu’elle ait jamais eu dans aucune galaxie. Il ne la jugera pas. Et il pourra peut-être même l’aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

« Alors… est-ce que tu vas m’expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? », lui demande-t-il gentiment au bout d’un moment.

« Et qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle tente de rester détachée.

« Voyons, Ryder… à cette heure-ci, on pensait tous que tu serais en train de profiter de ton beau gosse pour au moins… la troisième ou quatrième fois aujourd’hui. » Il la taquine, mais elle sent l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je… En fait, Reyes et moi on s’est disputés ce matin. Et j’ai un peu pété les plombs. » Elle se sent vraiment penaude en confessant cela. Mais Gil reste calme, et s’appuie contre le dossier de son siège. Alors elle lui explique tout.

 

« Tu savais que c’est un homme qui tient à ses secrets, Ryder, avant même de t’engager dans cette relation… Je sais que ce n’est pas drôle, mais désolé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t’es autant énervée. »

« Moi non plus, Gil. Pour ce que ça vaut, je me suis vraiment sentie trahie. »

« Alors, peut-être que tu lui accordes plus d’importance que ce que tu penses. »

Sara le regarde avec surprise.

« Je veux dire que tu tiens à lui plus que tu ne veux bien l’admettre, ma pauvre. »

Elle efface ses paroles d’un geste de la main. Elle entend à nouveau Reyes radoter à propos de sa stupide cuisine espagnole. Et puis d’autres de ses paroles résonnent dans sa tête, comme le jour de la mort de Sloane, quand il lui avait dit vouloir continuer à tomber amoureux d’elle. Elle l’a presque cru, à ce moment-là. Elle voulait y croire, sans doute. Mais ils n’ont jamais parlé de sentiments ensemble, même pas après ce jour-là, et elle en est rapidement venue à croire que c’était juste une petite manipulation pour la faire revenir dans son lit. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, pour être honnête. Un sourire monte à ses lèvres mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. _Non, ne pense pas au sexe_ , se sermonne-t-elle.

Chance ou malchance, elle est distraite de ses pensées par l’arrivée de Cora dans le bar. Elle soupire, mais accueille la chasseresse avec un sourire forcé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Cora ? Je pensais que tu détestais Port-Kadara. » Sara espère que Gil va la suivre sur ce terrain, et qu’il ne parlera pas de Reyes devant Cora. Elle est soulagée de voir qu’il a compris, quand il ajoute : « Oui, et moi qui pensait que tu ne supportes pas la fantastique puanteur des lieux… »

Cora ne réagit même pas à leurs sarcasmes, et demande directement à Ryder combien de temps ils vont rester sur Kadara. _Même pas une journée, et elle veut déjà repartir…_

« En fait, Cora, on repart ce soir pour le Nexus. Prépare l’équipe, je vais envoyer l’ordre à Kallo. »

Gil et Cora sont tous les deux surpris par ses paroles. « Mais, pionnière… est-ce que tu n’avais pas un rendez-vous demain matin avec Keema et… le Collectif ? »

« Je vais prévenir Keema qu’il y a eu un imprévu. »

« Est-ce qu’il y a eu un imprévu ? » Cora a vraiment l’air intriguée, et Sara lui répond du ton le plus détaché qu’elle peut.

« Pas spécialement. Tann insiste depuis un mois pour qu’on discute des possibilités offertes par Méridiane. J’ai repoussé ça bien trop longtemps, et je ne peux pas l’éviter pour toujours. »

Ce n’est qu’un demi-mensonge ; Tann lui rabâche effectivement les oreilles avec ça depuis un mois, mais elle avait prévu de le laisser mijoter encore un peu en profitant d’un break. Étant donné qu’elle n’a plus vraiment d’espoir en ce qui concerne ses vacances, autant y aller et se débarrasser de cette corvée. Elle pourrait même y trouver son compte, en utilisant la distraction pour noyer sa frustration.

« Allez prévenir les autres. » Elle congédie ses amis, mais trop tard ; Kassim entre à son tour dans le bar, clairement en train de chercher après elle. Elle se sent vraiment mal en voyant la contusion qui se propage sur le bas de son visage, et encore plus quand Cora remarque également le bleu sur la joue du turien et qu’elle se tourne vers la pionnière avec une question dans les yeux.

« Vas-y, Cora ! », crie Sara. Elle n’est pas prête à subir les questions de la chasseresse, et elle est soulagée quand ses amis quittent le bar sans dire un mot.

 

Elle se tourne vers le turien, avec un air contrit.

« Je suis désolée, Kassim. » Elle fait une pause, puis ajoute doucement : « C’était soit toi, soit lui. »

« Alors vous avez fait le bon choix, pionnière. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je m’en remettrai. Tu n’as qu’à lui dire ça. »

« Et… qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » Il a l’air embarrassé de poser la question, mais la pose tout de même. _Il a certainement reçu des ordres précis…_ , pense-t-elle, tout en sachant pertinemment qui l’envoie. _C’est typique de Reyes – m’envoyer un de ses hommes, sans même prendre la peine de venir lui-même.._.

« Ça, ça ne regarde personne. Mais ça va sans doute impliquer pas mal de substances alcoolisées. » Elle grimace, et se tourne vers la porte pour partir. « Tu devrais faire la même chose, Kassim. Ça aide à atténuer la douleur. »


	2. Si tu ne dis rien, moi non plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où les amis s’en mêlent

Reyes finit tout juste de vider sa deuxième bouteille au moment où Kassim revient enfin. Le turien lui explique qu’il a croisé Ryder au Chant de Kralla, accompagnée de deux de ses amis.

« Elle avait l’air d’aller mieux, chef. Plus calme, du moins. Elle s’est excusée de m’avoir frappé. »

« Elle a dit autre chose ? »

« Que… qu’elle devait frapper quelqu’un, soit vous, soit moi. Mais je lui ai dit qu’elle avait fait le bon choix. Puis elle a suggéré que je noie ma douleur dans l’alcool. Je crois que c’est ce qu’elle compte faire. »

Reyes sourit tristement. C’est exactement ce à quoi il s’emploie depuis qu’elle est partie. Il congédie son lieutenant et ouvre une troisième bouteille. _Et_ _tant pis s’il n’est même pas midi…_

Il sait que du travail l’attend, mais il n’a vraiment pas envie de s’y mettre, vu son état d’esprit actuel. Il avait prévu de passer la journée avec Sara, et de l’emmener jusqu’au lac qu’il a découvert récemment, perdu au milieu des montagnes, pas très loin du port. L’endroit avait l’air désert, et suffisamment difficile d’accès pour pouvoir y être tranquille. Quand il l’a survolé avec sa navette, il s’est dit que ce serait un endroit parfait pour passer la journée avec elle, à profiter simplement du soleil et de sa nudité. La nuit tombée, il comptait la ramener en ville pour lui montrer le tout nouvel appartement qu’il vient d’acheter pour eux.

Il a tellement de choses à lui montrer, mais malgré tout, il ne sait toujours pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu’il ressent pour elle. Elle n’a pas l’air de savoir à quel point elle compte pour lui, tout ce qu’elle représente à ses yeux. _Ouais, je dois aussi travailler là-dessus_ , songe-t-il. Il se promet intérieurement que la prochaine fois qu’il la verra, il n’hésitera plus. Il se rappelle que quand il lui avait finalement dit la vérité, ce jour-là dans la caverne, après la mort de Sloane, le visage de Sara s’était immédiatement éclairé de pure joie en entendant ses paroles. Il décide que cela n’a rien de très compliqué, après tout. Il doit juste à lui dire la vérité, et elle l’acceptera à nouveau.

Rassuré par le cheminement de ses pensées, il repousse la bouteille à demi vide devant lui et se penche sur les chiffres du Collectif que Keema lui a fournis ce matin. Il sait qu’il doit voir Sara demain, à la réunion officielle qui est programmée avec la représentante angara. Après ça, il l’invitera à sortir et il lui demandera pardon. À ce moment-là, elle devrait s’être calmée, et il lui dira ce qu’il ressent vraiment.

\------------------------------------

« Keema, ma chère, tu es plus belle que jamais. » Reyes se sent bien ce matin, tellement bien qu’il pourrait presque embrasser son amie. Mais Keema est clairement surprise de le voir.

« Je sais que je suis là un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais je voulais qu’on discute de certaines choses avant que la pionnière n’arrive. »

L’angara se racle la gorge, embarrassée. « Reyes… tu n’es pas au courant ? Ryder a appelé hier, pour dire qu’un empêchement est survenu. Quelque chose en rapport avec l’Initiative. Le Tempête est parti en plein milieu de la nuit. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, je suis désolée… »

Reyes se redresse subitement, ses yeux devenant tout à coup très sombres. Mais son amie refuse d’affronter son regard.

« Est-ce qu’elle a dit autre chose ? »

« Non… Reyes, je suis vraiment désolée. J’ai entendu parler de… de ce qu’il s’est passé hier au Tartarus, mais Ryder n’a rien dit de particulier, donc je n’ai pas pensé que c’était relié. Je pensais qu’elle te l’avait dit. »

Un grognement s’échappe de la gorge de Reyes, sa colère prenant le pas sur l’amitié qu’il porte à l’angara.

« Et personne n’a pensé à me prévenir ? » Il pointe un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. « J’avais bien dit que tout – _tout_ – ce qui concerne la pionnière doit obligatoirement passer par moi. » Il crache les derniers mots d’un ton furieux : « Tu aurais dû t’en douter, Keema. Trouve où elle est partie. Tout de suite. »

Il quitte la pièce, essayant de rester calme, mais à l’intérieur de lui il brûle de rage, et d’angoisse. Il tente de rester rationnel : peut-être que quelque chose est effectivement arrivé dans le courant de la nuit, et que Ryder n’a pas eu le temps de le prévenir… Mais cela n’a pas de sens. Puisqu’elle a eu le temps de prévenir Keema, elle aurait dû l’appeler en premier lieu. Non, il suspecte qu’elle a ses propres raisons de l’éviter, et cette idée le rend complètement malade. Il grince des dents et serre les poings en marchant, sans même s’en rendre compte. Heureusement, personne ne le regarde au moment où il entre dans le Chant de Kralla, bien décidé à obtenir un verre et des informations de la part d’Umi. Mais la barmaid n’a rien d’intéressant à lui apprendre, cette fois ; Ryder était bien là hier, juste après leur dispute apparemment. Elle a parlé un moment avec ses amis, puis avec Kassim, et Umi n’a plus entendu parler d’elle depuis qu’elle a quitté le bar.

Déçu, il s’assied dans un coin de la pièce, en essayant de boire posément son verre et de réfléchir un peu plus clairement. Sara n’est pas du genre à s’enfuir comme ça, en aucune manière. Elle doit être plutôt énervée pour s’envoler en plein milieu de la nuit, avec toute son équipe. Il commence à rédiger un brouillon d’e-mail, mais il le supprime presque immédiatement. Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien lui dire ? qu’il est désolé ? mais désolé pour quoi ? Non, il ne s’excusera pas, pas cette fois-ci. Il veut d’abord attendre d’en savoir plus, et de découvrir pourquoi elle a quitté Kadara aussi précipitamment, avant de faire quoi que ce soit. À la place, il appelle Keema et lui demande de venir le rejoindre. Elle a encore l’air un peu effrayée, mais elle accepte quand même de venir.

Elle apporte des nouvelles : « Le journal de bord du Tempête mentionnait le Nexus comme prochaine destination, Reyes. Je viens tout juste de recevoir la confirmation d’un de nos agents infiltrés à bord que la pionnière est déjà arrivée, et qu’elle est en ce moment même en réunion avec le directeur Tann. »

On dirait donc qu’elle avait effectivement des affaires à régler. Mais malgré tout, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Reyes… Est-ce que tu vas finir par m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé hier entre vous, ou pas ? Tous tes hommes ont peur de parler, ils refusent de me dire quoi que ce soit. Et j’ai vu le visage de Kassim. Est-ce que tu l’as frappé exprès ? »

Il soupire. « Non, Keema, je n’ai frappé personne. Sara, par contre... » Son amie lève un sourcil interrogateur, donc il continue : « Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Tout allait bien, et une seconde après elle a pété les plombs, et est partie comme une furie. Kassim a voulu l’arrêter sur mes ordres, et c’est là qu’elle l’a frappé avec une décharge biotique. »

« Tu as dû dire quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, Reyes. Tu ne te rappelles de rien d’autre ? »

« Fous-moi la paix, Keema. Je n’ai rien fait de mal. Quand tu m’as appelé ce matin, elle dormait encore. Je suis allé à la salle de bain, pour ne pas qu’elle entende notre conversation. C’est la seule raison que je peux trouver. »

Keema n’a pas l’air convaincue, mais elle reste silencieuse pendant un long moment. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Reyes ? », demande-t-elle finalement, inquiète pour son ami malgré la tension qu’elle ressent.

« Je te dirai quand ce sera le cas. » Il se lève, l’air subitement très fatigué.

 

De retour dans sa chambre privée du Tartarus, après avoir donné l’ordre de n’être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, il contemple le bordel que Sara a laissé derrière elle. Des datapads et des verres cassés sont éparpillés en mille morceaux au sol, et l’alcool qui a coulé par terre colle à ses semelles. L’odeur va mettre au moins une semaine à disparaitre, et il grimace de dégout. Il se rend dans la chambre attenante, où l’empreinte du corps de Sara est toujours imprimée dans les draps. Il peut encore sentir son odeur, qui lui rappelle qu’à peine 24 heures auparavant, elle était dans ses bras, tendre et chaleureuse.

Il allume son omnitool, et commence à lui écrire. Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt, et il a peur qu’il soit déjà trop tard.

 

_À : Sara Ryder_

_De : Reyes Vidal_

_Sara,_

_Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé hier, exactement ?_

_Je ne comprends toujours pas._

_Tu me manques déjà, tu sais. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?_

Il relit l’e-mail plusieurs fois, afin de bien s’assurer qu’il n’y a rien dedans qui pourrait l’énerver encore plus. Satisfait, il l’envoie avec un pincement dans le cœur. _Est-ce qu’elle va me répondre ?_

\------------------------------------

Son équipe a été surprise par sa décision de repartir aussi vite de Kadara, mais un avertissement dans ses yeux les a convaincus de ne pas poser de questions. Kallo a entré les coordonnées du Nexus sans même faire de remarque sur l’heure inhabituelle de leur départ en plein milieu de la nuit, et ils ont atterri quelques heures plus tard sur le Nexus, juste à temps pour le début du cycle journalier.

Sara sait bien que c’est artificiel, mais elle aime vraiment la façon dont la lumière s’étend progressivement sur le vaisseau, propagée au travers du gigantesque dome. Il n’y a que sur Kadara qu’elle peut contempler un aussi beau lever de soleil ; mais elle a le triste sentiment que cela n’arrivera pas de sitôt. Alors elle prend quelques minutes pour profiter du spectacle, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur de l’Initiative. Elle se sent fatiguée, elle n’a pas bien dormi cette nuit – en fait, elle n’a pas dormi du tout. Elle s’est contentée de rester allongée dans son lit, à écouter SAM bavarder à propos d’amour, de mensonges et de conventions. L’IA essaie toujours de relier ses sentiments pour Reyes à ce qu’il a pu percevoir durant son séjour dans l’esprit d’Alec, et Sara comprend que son IA puisse parfois être perdue et confuse. Son père et elle étaient très différents. Mais SAM a insinué que, au final, ils n’étaient peut-être pas si différents que cela. C’était trop dur à encaisser pour Sara, qui lui a demandé de se mettre en mode silencieux pour ne pas avoir à s’étendre sur ce douloureux sujet. On dirait que SAM a bien reçu le message, puisqu’il ne l’a plus ennuyée avec cela depuis.

 

Tann est déjà en train de l’attendre lorsqu’elle entre dans son bureau, et il l’accueille avec un sourire timide. Considérant le salarien, elle se rend compte de l’effort que cela représente pour lui et elle est finalement heureuse de ne pas avoir repoussé cette réunion plus longtemps. _Peut-être même que ce meeting ne sera pas si chiant que ça…_

C’était une pensée absurde, bien entendu. Trois heures plus tard, elle est toujours penchée sur la carte de la galaxie qu’ils ont découvert grâce à Méridiane. Des centaines de planètes y sont répertoriées, et Tann et elle n’arrivent pas à se mettre d’accord sur la stratégie que l’Initiative devrait adopter. Sara voudrait envoyer les pionniers aux quatre coins de la galaxie, pour cartographier les différents systèmes et pouvoir se concentrer sur ceux qui sembleront les plus prometteurs. Mais Tann refuse que le Nexus soit privé de tous les pionniers en même temps ; c’est une discussion sans fin, et Sara commence à perdre patience. Dans une dernière tentative, Sara propose qu’elle et son équipe se chargent de se rendre dans le système le plus éloigné, en collectant des données sur tout ce qu’ils rencontreront en chemin. Une fois sur place, en fonction de leurs résultats, d’autres pionniers seront invités à la rejoindre, ou à poursuivre l’exploration ailleurs. Finalement, Tann finit par accepter, et signe son ordre de mission. Elle est soulagée de pouvoir enfin s’en aller, mais elle est surtout satisfaite d’avoir réussi à faire en sorte que Tann se range à son opinion.

Son omnitool sonne l’arrivée d’un nouvel e-mail pile au moment où elle quitte le bureau du directeur. Reyes. Merde ! À peine quelques heures sans penser à lui, et voilà qu’il fait déjà irruption dans sa vie. Elle devra lui répondre… mais plus tard. Tout d’abord, elle a une mission à planifier.

Elle passe le reste de la journée à tout préparer avec son équipe. Gil est énervé, comme d’habitude, parce que le Nomade est toujours dans un sale état suite à leur dernière mission, et il va devoir travailler dessus jour et nuit pendant leur voyage pour qu’il soit prêt à temps. Peebee est ravie de partir à la découverte d’un nouveau système, et ne se cache pas pour le faire savoir. Cora la regarde bizarrement à chaque fois qu’elles se croisent, mais elle ne fait aucune remarque. Drack ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de grogner à l’annonce de leur départ. Jaal s’enferme pour pratiquer un rituel avant leur départ, et Sara le laisse tranquille. Elle s’occupe avec Vétra de l’approvisionnement du Tempête pour leur voyage, mais laisse vite cette tâche à l’expertise de la turienne. Elle a encore une tonne de paperasse à terminer avant leur départ, alors elle s’installe à son bureau, dans sa chambre, et met un peu de musique. Elle aime travailler en musique, surtout quand il s’agit de tâches aussi ennuyantes que celles-ci. Des rapports sur leurs dépenses, la consommation de carburant, l’inventaire militaire, … Ce genre de conneries l’énerve d’habitude au plus haut point, mais aujourd’hui elle accueille presque avec soulagement la tranquillité d’esprit que cela lui apporte.

Elle a presque fini quand Liam entre dans la chambre, et s’assied nonchalamment sur le canapé derrière elle.

« Salut, Liam. Est-ce que la musique va trop fort ? »

« Pas du tout. Je venais voir si on peut parler une minute. »

« Hum… oui, bien sûr. » Elle se demande bien ce qu’il lui veut. Elle espère que Gil ne lui a rien dit.

« Tu préfèrerais peut-être mieux de fermer la porte, Ryder. » Il a l’air embarrassé.

« Oh… ce genre de conversation. » Elle sait qu’elle ne pourra pas l’éviter, alors autant s’en débarrasser tout de suite et écouter ce que son coéquipier a à lui dire. « SAM, ferme la porte, s’il te plaît. »

Quand c’est fait, elle se tourne vers son ami, mais reste assisse à son bureau, sur ses gardes. « Vas-y. Je t’écoute. »

« Tu veux qu’on parle de ce qu’il s’est passé avec Reyes ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Elle secoue la tête, furieuse contre Gil. « Je vais le tuer. Qu’est-ce que Gil t’a raconté ? »

« Rien du tout, Ryder. Il n’a rien dit à personne, que je sache. Hier soir, avant notre départ, j’étais sur les docks. C'est là que j’ai entendu deux hommes du Collectif parler de ton… pétage de plombs. »

Elle ne répond pas, trop occupée à se faire à l’idée de ce qu’il vient de lui révéler. Il continue : « Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu partais, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour ça que tu nous as fait quitter Kadara en plein milieu de la nuit. Et voilà que maintenant, tu nous embarques dans un voyage de trois semaines jusqu’aux confins de la galaxie. »

Il s’arrête un instant, avant de reprendre avec plus de difficultés : « Si tu ne veux pas parler de lui, pas de problème. Tu sais que je ne l’aime pas. Mais ton équipe a besoin de savoir que tu es prête à faire ton boulot et à assurer leur sécurité. Et, en tant qu’amis, nous avons aussi besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Sara réussit à faire venir un maigre sourire sur son visage. Elle voit bien l’inquiétude de son ami, et elle sait qu’il veut bien faire, en tant que coéquipier et en tant qu’ami.

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, Liam. Mais merci quand même. Je vais bien, vraiment. J’ai quelques problèmes personnels à régler, mais j’ai vraiment hâte de repartir à la découverte de la galaxie. Depuis Méridiane, on a juste chassé quelques poches de résistance kert, deux ou trois exilés rebelles, et tout aussi peu de roekaars… rien qui représente une réelle menace pour nous. On va devenir négligents, si on ne fait pas attention. » Elle lui fait un clin d’œil, et il semble soulagé d’entendre cela.

« C’est un bon plan. On va tous au Vortex ce soir, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« J’ai encore du boulot à finir. Mais je vous rejoindrai peut-être, en fonction de l’heure à laquelle je termine tout ça. »

 

Une fois qu’il est parti et que la porte s’est refermée derrière lui, elle laisse échapper un long soupir. Elle apprécie vraiment que ses amis s’inquiètent pour elle, mais parfois ils sont vraiment trop invasifs. Dans ces cas-là, elle n’a pas d’autre choix que de laisser le masque de la pionnière prendre le dessus, pour rediriger la conversation vers des sujets moins gênants. Ça fonctionne à chaque fois – _Reyes serait tellement fier de moi_ …

Moins d’une heure plus tard, elle a enfin fini tout ce qu’elle avait à faire. Elle a entendu ses amis quitter le vaisseau peu de temps auparavant, et elle décide de les accompagner. Il ne lui reste qu’une seule chose à faire avant de se souler. Elle tapote son omnitool, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

 

_À : Reyes Vidal_

_De : Sara Ryder_

_Tu vas devoir éclaircir ça par toi-même – je ne sais pas exactement, j’ai pété un câble._

_On part pour une longue mission demain. Ne t’attends pas à avoir de mes nouvelles avant un moment._

Sa réponse arrive moins d’une minute plus tard, mais elle est déjà en train de courir sur le pont pour rattraper ses amis.

 

_À : Sara Ryder_

_De : Reyes Vidal_

_Tu vas me manquer encore plus, dans ce cas._

_Prend soin de toi, Sara._

_Reyes._


	3. Un voyage imprévu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où il découvre quelque chose

Cela fait trois semaines. Trois longues semaines sans aucune nouvelle d’elle, sans aucun contact. Et il ne comprend toujours pas.

Reyes va et vient nerveusement dans sa chambre du Tartarus, qu’il a à peine quitté depuis qu’elle s’est enfuie comme une furie. Il est déchiré. Une part de lui a juste envie de tout lui mettre sur le dos et d’oublier qu’il l’a jamais rencontrée, et une autre part passe son temps à se languir de son odeur, de sa peau, de son rire. Prisonnier entre ces deux extrêmes inverses, il sait juste qu’elle lui manque terriblement, et qu’il pourrait presque en pleurer.

 

L’arrivée de Keema interrompt ses lamentations intérieures.

« Tu as l’air au fond du trou, Reyes. Tu devrais arrêter de boire. »

Il ignore son commentaire. « Quoi de neuf, Keema ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, et insiste : « Je suis sérieuse, Reyes. On dira que tu perds les pédales. Tu dois te ressaisir. »

« Parle-moi plutôt du Collectif. » Son ton est froid, et ses yeux vides d’émotion.

Keema soupire avant de lui répondre : « Pas grand-chose de neuf. Jusqu’ici, tout roule. On a une nouvelle rentrée d’argent, grâce à nos jeunes fermiers dans le nord. Leur affaire s’est bien développée, et on partage les bénéfices en échange de notre protection et de la distribution de leur produit. Les profits déjà réalisés vont nous permettre de lancer la construction du nouveau système de canalisations, qui démarre la semaine prochaine. »

Reyes lève un œil interrogateur vers elle, et elle est satisfaite de voir qu’elle a attiré son attention.

Elle continue : « Tu sais, les deux herboristes ? Ceux qui ont établi leur QG dans la vallée de Kurinth ? »

« Les fumeurs d’herbe ? »

« Oui, c’est ça, c’est comme ça qu’elle les a appelés. Tu te rappelles ? Ryder avait suggéré qu’on prenne en charge la vente d’herbe, juste après qu’elle ait détruit la formule de l’oblivion. Et c’était une idée de génie, je dois l’avouer. Cette drogue est douce, rend les gens heureux, peut guérir des maladies, et pousse plus vite que des fruits de paripo ! En plus, étant donné que c’est la seule drogue disponible dans tout le système, ça se vend comme des petits pains. Vraiment, la pionnière nous a rendu un énorme service. »

Il grommelle : « Bien, tu as réussi à placer son nom dans la conversation. Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais attendre avant de l’amener sur le tapis. »

L’amertume dans sa voix n’arrête pas son amie : « Arrête d’agir comme un idiot, Reyes. Je sais que tu passes tes journées à penser à elle. Je sais très bien quelle tête que tu fais quand tu penses à elle, et je l’ai vue sur ton visage en entrant ici. »

Elle fait une pause, avant d’ajouter : « À propos de cette histoire d’herbe, néanmoins… Tu devrais aller voir ça par toi-même, sur place. Voir comment ces deux idiots s’en sortent. Ça ne te fera pas de mal de prendre un jour de congé, et tu devrais aussi en profiter pour essayer leur médicament. D’après ce que j’ai entendu, c’est plutôt efficace. »

« Ok, ok, j’irai demain. Mais seulement si tu arrêtes de me parler d’elle. »

« Je ne mentionnerais plus son nom pendant quelques jours, je te le promets. » Elle sourit.

\------------------------------------

Alors qu’il s’éloigne du port dans sa navette, il se sent instantanément mieux. Il n’a rien bu depuis la veille, et il est surpris de constater à quel point cela fait du bien. Le soleil brille dans le ciel, et il pose les pieds sur la console de navigation, se relaxant pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité – mais à peine quelques semaines…

Quand il atterrit, une heure plus tard, il reconnait subitement l’endroit. Ce n’est pas très loin de là où Sara a combattu l’architecte reliquat. Il se rappelle la vidéo du combat qu’elle lui a montrée. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il la voyait en pleine action, mais il était quand même impressionné par sa performance. Et un peu excité, aussi. À la voir se battre avec tant de fureur et de détermination, il avait eu envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Le souvenir le fait sourire.

 

Le bâtiment en préfabriqué domine la falaise de ses cinq étages, accessibles par une unique entrée au bout d’une rampe surplombant le vide. _Bon point pour la sécurité_ , pense-t-il, tout en se mettant dans la peau d’un agent contrôleur du Collectif. La porte est fermée, et des caméras de sécurité sont braquées dans sa direction. Mais il a le code d’entrée, et ne se prive pas pour ouvrir la porte et pénétrer à l’intérieur sans s’annoncer. Les deux jeunes hommes à l’intérieur sursautent et se figent brusquement.

Il lève une main pour les rassurer. « Relax. C’est le Charlatan qui m’envoie. Il veut un rapport sur vos activités. Chiffres de production, statistiques, ce genre de choses. Je m’appelle Reyes Vidal. »

Il tend son autre main pour les saluer, tout en regardant rapidement autour de lui. La petite pièce circulaire doit surement faire office de bureau et de réception à la fois, mais les canapés et la table basse donnent surtout un effet lounge aux lieux. Le bureau proprement dit est relégué dans un coin, et une énorme plante sous une lampe UV prend toute la place, répandant son odeur entêtante.

« Ah, ouais… je me rappelle que quelqu’un avait parlé d’une visite du genre. Je m’appelle Jack, et voici Tom. » Le blond pointe son compagnon du doigt. Ils se détendent immédiatement. _Bande d’idiots naïfs… ils n’ont même pas songé à confirmer mon identité._

Jack continue : « On vient tout juste de terminer une récolte. Tout est là. » Et il ouvre le tiroir supérieur du bureau, pour montrer à Reyes à quel point la moisson a effectivement été productive – le compartiment est plein à ras-bord. Ensuite, il pointe la plante dans son dos du doigt. « Ça, c’est notre première plante. Elle ne produit plus grand-chose, mais on ne peut pas la jeter. On l’appelle la Pionnière. »

Ils se mettent tous deux à rigoler. Tom se reprend en premier : « Hum… désolé pour ça. Les autres plantes sont en bas, par là. »

Reyes les suit en bas des escaliers, fronçant les sourcils mais sans commenter leur blague débile. L’odeur, douceâtre, augmente progressivement, et bientôt il a l’impression d’être pété rien qu’en respirant. Toutes les pièces sont remplies de plantes bien vertes, poussant sous des lampes UV qui répandent une lueur bleue et des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs. Il y fait chaud, très chaud, et humide. Cela lui rappelle presque son pays natal.

_Ces deux idiots manquent d’organisation, mais ils savent faire pousser de la beuh. Keema avait raison, c’est un excellent investissement._

« Est-ce que vous avez des chiffres que je pourrais fournir au Charlatan ? Taux de production, approvisionnement en eau et électricité, etc. ? »

« Euh… non, pas vraiment, mec. On n’est pas comptables. On est… des fermiers. » Et il se remettent à rigoler.

« Je veux un rapport sur mon bureau demain matin. Envoyez-moi tout ça. » Il leur fait parvenir ses informations de contact grâce à son omnitool. « Je suis sérieux. Le Collectif doit savoir que vous n’êtes pas en train de nous voler. Nous avons payé pour la construction de votre petit labo expérimental, et nous sommes des partenaires. Ne l’oubliez jamais. »

La menace dans sa voix n’est qu’à peine voilée, et ils acquiescent tous les deux vivement.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mec. Pas de problème. »

« Et ne m’appelez pas ‘mec’. »

« Ok, pardon. Est-ce que vous… vous voulez un échantillon ? Gratuitement, bien sûr, je veux dire. Si vous voulez. » Jack lui adresse un clin d’œil.

Reyes hésite un instant. « Je vais le prendre, pour faire quelques tests. »

« Oh, pas besoin, l’herbe est pure. La pionnière l’a déjà scannée et analysée, c’est parfaitement sûr. »

« La pionnière est venue ici ? » Sa surprise n’est pas feinte. Elle n’avait jamais mentionné ce détail…

« Ryder ? Bien sûr. C’est elle qui a trouvé la première lampe UV pour nous – c’est pour ça qu’on a donné son nom à notre plante. Une chouette fille, et drôle aussi. Son IA est fun, lui aussi. Il a chanté pour nous, une fois, vous auriez dû voir ça. C’était tellement hilarant que Tom a failli se pisser dessus ! »

Le choc provoqué par cette information doit être clairement lisible sur son visage, car ils arrêtent instantanément d’hurler de rire. « Mais elle est cool, hein, vraiment, elle ne causera pas de problème. On le jure. C’est une amie du Collectif de toute façon, non ? Et elle aime sa beuh, mec. Je veux dire, monsieur. Elle n’est pas une menace. » Ils le regardent avec appréhension.

« Ça va. Mais ne dites rien à personne à propos d’elle. On ne veut pas d’ennuis avec l’Initiative. C’est compris ? »

Ils secouent vivement la tête pour montrer leur approbation, soulagés.

« Bien. Je veux ces chiffres pour demain matin, n’oubliez pas. » Il prend son échantillon, et s’en va.

\------------------------------------

_Ryder, fumant de l’herbe ? Cette femme me réserve décidément bien des surprises…_

Il a posé sa navette au milieu des montagnes sur le chemin du retour, répugnant à retourner trop vite dans la solitude confinée de sa chambre. Il contemple la ville à ses pieds. Le soleil disparait rapidement, et il sent la fraicheur nocturne lui caresser le visage. Il prend dans sa poche le paquet que Jack lui a donné un peu plus tôt, et le triture dans ses mains un instant. Il y a du papier à cigarettes avec, et il se met à rouler.

Il réfléchit à ce qu’il vient d’apprendre. C’était… inattendu. Oh, il savait que c’était une fêtarde, mais ça, c’est un tout autre niveau. _Qu’est-ce qu’elle a pu me cacher d’autre ?_ se demande-t-il, tout en allumant son joint. La première bouffée le fait tousser violemment, mais bien vite tout lui revient avec facilité. La sensation familière d’il y a plus de 600 ans l’enveloppe en un instant, et il se sent bien plus relaxé qu’il y a encore quelques heures. _Et pourquoi je n’ai jamais songé à lui poser des questions sur son passé ?_

Il n’a jamais été particulièrement curieux de ce qu’elle a pu faire avant de venir dans Andromède, mais tout à coup, tout ça soulève un paquet de questions dans sa tête. Il ne sait même pas exactement quel âge elle a, et c’est vraiment stupide. En fait, c’est peut-être même l’une des raisons pour lesquelles elle refuse de s’engager avec lui, d’une quelconque manière que ce soit – il ne s’engage pas envers elle, non plus. Il réalise qu’à force de prétendre être si désinvolte et nonchalant, à force de prétendre être quelqu’un d’autre, il l’a sans doute conduite à penser qu’il ne tient pas à elle. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure… Et c’est certainement une partie du problème. À chaque fois qu’il lui cache quelque chose, elle peut le sentir. Et toute sa vie est un mensonge. Elle doit se sentir vraiment perdue, bien qu’elle fasse toujours tout son possible pour paraitre insouciante et pleine d’assurance…

Ou bien c’est peut-être la beuh qui parle. Cette herbe le fait carrément planer. Il peut voir ses pensées flotter devant ses yeux, mais à chaque fois qu’il essaie d’en attraper une, elle s’envole un peu loin. Il ne peut se concentrer que sur elle. Inspirant profondément une bouffée, il décide brusquement qu’il doit faire quelque chose. Cela fait trois semaines maintenant… il peut bien risquer de lui envoyer un innocent e-mail.

 

_À : Sara Ryder_

_De : Reyes Vidal_

_Toi, Sara, fumer de l’herbe ? Tu m’avais caché ça…_

_J’espère que tu vas bien._

_Je pense à toi,_

_Reyes._

 

Sa réponse est presque immédiate, mais tellement sèche et concise, que ça fait mal.

 

_À : Reyes Vidal_

_De : Sara Ryder_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je te l’aurais dit ? Tu n’as jamais demandé._

 

Elle est toujours fâchée. Mais elle lui a répondu. C’est une bonne nouvelle.

 

_À : Sara Ryder_

_De : Reyes Vidal_

_C’est vrai._

_Mais ce n’était pas une critique, tu sais. C’est de la bonne. J’essaierai d’en garder pour ton retour._

_Qu’est-ce que tu m’as caché d’autre ?_

 

_À : Reyes Vidal_

_De : Sara Ryder_

_Qu’est-ce que je t’ai caché ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

_Tu comptes vraiment prétendre qu’il ne s’est rien passé ?_

 

_À : Sara Ryder_

_De : Reyes Vidal_

_Ok. Je l’ai cherché._

_Il faut qu’on parle. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?_

 

_À : Reyes Vidal_

_De : Sara Ryder_

_Je te l’ai dit – pas avant un moment. On est bien occupés ici._

_Je te tiendrai au courant._

 

Sa dernière supposition était donc bien correcte – elle est toujours fâchée, et c’est à propos d’une chose qu’il lui a cachée. Elle a sans doute dû découvrir quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Maintenant, il doit absolument découvrir ce que c’est, il en a besoin. L’esprit plus clair que jamais, il prend une décision impulsive : s’il veut des informations, il ferait mieux d’aller directement à la source. Et il sait exactement où trouver des infos sur la pionnière…

Il tire une dernière longue taffe, et écrase le mégot au sol. Il rejoint sa navette et appelle Keema sur sa ligne personnelle. Elle décroche tout de suite.

« Keema, je dois me rendre sur le Nexus demain. Je serai de retour dans la journée. Trouve une raison officielle pour ma visite, commerciale ou ce que tu veux, mais qu’on ne me dérange pas. »

« Reyes, tu planes ou quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? »

« Oui. Et j’ai eu une idée. Mais je ne te dirai rien, alors c’est même pas la peine de demander. Fais juste ce que je te dis. » Puis il ajoute : « Et merci. »

« Reyes… », soupire-t-elle, « Je préfèrerais que ce soit une blague. Mais d’accord, je vais trouver quelque chose. Fais juste attention, ok ? Et… sois sage. »

« Je te le promets. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait rire!  
> Il était très drôle à écrire en tout cas ;)


	4. Une dure leçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où SAM s’en mêle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, on passe du côté de Sara, pour découvrir ce qui la tient si occupée. Plusieurs surprises l'attendent...

Sara est fatiguée. Elle avait à peine sauté dans son lit depuis deux minutes, quand elle a reçu le premier e-mail de Reyes. Et maintenant, elle n’est plus du tout sûre d’arriver à dormir, malgré la fatigue qu’elle ressent.

Elle a réussi à le tenir éloigné de ses pensées pendant tout leur voyage jusqu’au système H-089v, en s’occupant du mieux qu’elle pouvait et en aidant ses compagnons dans leurs tâches journalières. Préparer des stratégies de combat, écouter les leçons de Jaal sur l’histoire des angaras, s’entrainer avec Liam dans l’armurerie… tout cela a été facile, et a fait passer le temps plus vite. En plus de ça, elle a travaillé sans relâche sur les données collectées pendant leur voyage, les compilant grâce à l’aide de SAM pour les transmettre aux autres pionniers par la suite. Elle veut être sûre de pouvoir parer à toute éventualité.

 

Oui, ces trois semaines sont passées à la vitesse de l’éclair.

Physiquement, elle se sent bien. Mais elle est fatiguée de faire semblant. De prétendre devant tout le monde qu’il n’y a rien entre elle et Reyes Vidal – le Charlatan, soit dit en passant – et de cacher aux rares personnes qui sont au courant de leur relation ce qu’il se passe réellement entre eux. Quoi qu’elle fasse, elle est coincée face elle-même. Gil est le seul à qui elle pourrait parler, mais inconsciemment, elle l’a évité pendant tout le voyage. Ou du moins, elle a évité de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle redoute un peu ce que son ami pourrait lui dire.

Elle relit une deuxième fois l’e-mail de Reyes, se demandant ce qu’il est en train de faire, et comment il a découvert qu’elle a fumé de l’herbe. Elle soupire. Elle a fumé un seul joint en plus de 600 ans, mais évidemment il a fallu qu’il le découvre… Elle aimerait bien s’en faire un petit, là tout de suite, ou même juste fumer une cigarette, pour se relaxer. Ça l’aiderait sans doute à dormir. Mais elle ne peut pas fumer à bord du Tempête, de toute façon, alors à la place elle se faufile rapidement jusqu’à la cuisine et vole une bière dans le stock personnel de Liam. Elle retourne dans sa chambre sans croiser personne et s’enfouit sous la couette avant de répondre à Reyes. Mais bien vite, elle s’énerve à nouveau en constatant qu’il ne prend vraiment rien au sérieux. _Il agit comme s’il ne s’était rien passé_. Elle met fin à la conversation, et débranche son omnitool.

 

Elle est toujours aussi confuse quand elle pense à lui. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Quand elle l’a rencontré, elle a tout de suite su qu’il lui causerait des ennuis. Il est exactement le genre d’homme beau gosse, confiant et envouteur, comme tous ceux qu’elle a toujours fréquentés depuis qu’elle a eu son premier petit copain, à quinze ans. Scott n’a jamais rencontré Reyes, mais il l’a reconnu après qu’elle lui ait dit seulement deux phrases sur son amant. Son frère connait bien son type…

Elle n’était donc pas surprise quand elle a décidé de continuer à coucher avec lui, même après avoir découvert qu’il était le Charlatan. Elle a toujours été très indépendante, tant dans ses choix professionnels que dans sa vie privée, et elle ne pense pas que leur relation pourrait jamais l’amener à se compromettre. La façon dont il gagne sa vie ne la dérange pas, au contraire elle admire plutôt les décisions qu’il a prises jusqu’ici, et sa façon de gérer Kadara. Qui est-elle pour le juger, de toute façon ? Non, ce qui la dérange ce ne sont pas les secrets – ce sont les mensonges. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il persiste à mentir, à prétendre être quelqu’un d’autre. Elle ne veut pas de quelqu’un d’autre. Elle veut juste Reyes Vidal.

Elle boit une longue gorgée rageuse, et ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à ce que Gil lui avait dit la dernière fois, au Chant de Kralla – que Reyes compte plus pour elle qu’elle ne veut bien l’admettre. Et c’est à ce moment que la révélation la frappe de plein fouet, s’insinuant insidieusement dans son cerveau et la faisant se figer brusquement dans son lit. Son cœur bat soudainement à tout rompre quand elle comprend enfin ce qui lui arrive.

Elle a refusé pendant longtemps de le reconnaitre… mais elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Désespérément, et sans même s’en rendre compte. Gil avait raison. Elle a toujours fait croire à tout le monde, et à elle-même, que leur relation était purement occasionnelle, sans attaches, mais en réalité elle en voulait plus. Et c’est la raison pour laquelle elle s’est sentie autant trahie par son mensonge. Elle est bel et bien tombée amoureuse d’un escroc, au sourire ravageur et aux lèvres bien affutées, soit. Mais elle s’est laissé séduire par ce qui n’était au fond que du sexe, en prenant cela pour autre chose.

 _Voilà quelque chose de nouveau_. Elle n’a jamais été amoureuse auparavant. _Est-ce que c’est vraiment ça, l’effet que ça fait ? Saloperie_. Ça pourrait expliquer son accès de rage, cependant. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

 

_Et merde. Je ne suis qu’une idiote._

Elle se demande comment elle a pu laisser cela arriver. Bien sûr, il y a eu des moments où elle a eu l’impression qu’il y avait plus que juste du sexe entre eux. À plusieurs reprises, elle s’est surprise à rêver à ce que ça ferait de pouvoir vivre une vie normale auprès de lui. De pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours, de plaisanter ensemble dès le petit-déjeuner. De l’embrasser dès qu’elle en aurait envie… Mais à chaque fois, elle a repoussé ces pensées stupides. Elle comprend aujourd’hui qu’une partie d’elle a toujours voulu cela. L’intimité, l’amour. La complicité.

Par moments, il lui a semblé apercevoir la même chose dans les yeux de Reyes. Une profondeur insoupçonnée, qui l’a déstabilisée à chaque fois.  Des gestes d’une tendresse surprenante, ou des murmures extatiques soufflés en espagnol, tout contre sa peau. Comme quand ils se sont retrouvés après la bataille sur Méridiane. Et qu’ils ont regardé le soleil se lever, ensemble. Ils étaient seuls au monde, à cet instant. Ils étaient heureux. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il lui avait semblé.

Elle grimace, et vide sa bière d’un trait. Tout à coup, il lui manque terriblement, à tel point qu’elle se sent vide de toute colère pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle a passé tout ce temps à essayer de l’oublier, à faire comme s’il ne signifiait rien pour elle. À nier qu’elle pense à lui pratiquement à chaque instant. Ce soir, tout sa rancune a finalement disparu. Mais l’arrière-goût amer de la tristesse qui la saisit à ce moment n’arrange en rien les choses. Elle ne lui laisse qu’une sensation accrue d’impuissance, et de désespoir.

 

« … SAM ? »

« Oui, pionnière ? »

« La dernière fois, tu avais commencé à me dire que mon père et moi étions plus semblables que je ne le pensais. Est-ce tu voulais dire par là qu’Alec n’a jamais reconnu être amoureux de ma mère ? »

« Non, Ryder, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Alec a reconnu qu’il avait mis du temps à accepter les sentiments qu’il avait pour Helen, mais lorsqu’il s’en est rendu compte, il s’est totalement investi dans cette relation. Ce que je voulais essayer d’exprimer, c’est que, chez les Ryder, il a toujours été mal vu d’admettre ses faiblesses. Vous êtes tous plutôt obstinés à ce sujet. Et cela a de nombreuses implications, tant dans votre vie professionnelle que… privée. »

Sara réfléchit un instant à ce que SAM vient de lui dire. Il est vrai qu’elle n’aime guère reconnaitre ses moments de faiblesse. Et elle n’aime pas non plus que quiconque la voie dans ces moments. Elle n’a pas passé trois semaines à éviter ses coéquipiers pour rien.

Mais SAM continue sur sa lancée : « Et puisque nous avons abordé le sujet, j’aimerais ajouter que M. Vidal n’est pas sans partager cette caractéristique avec vous. Je pourrais même dire qu’il est plus têtu que tous les Ryder mis ensemble, mais cela ne serait que pure spéculation. »

Sara sourit tristement. Elle ne peut pas nier la véracité de cette remarque.

« Alec aurait détesté Reyes. »

« Je suis d’accord, en effet. Cela pourrait peut-être expliquer partiellement votre attrait pour M. Vidal. »

« SAM ! Tu essaies de dire que je suis attirée par Reyes parce que ça aurait rendu mon père furieux ? C’est complètement dingue… Et maintenant tu vas sans doute me dire que Reyes _est_ mon père, c’est ça ? »

« Pour ne rien cacher, je –»

« Non ! Ça suffit, SAM, merci. J’en ai assez entendu pour cette nuit. Je veux juste oublier Reyes. Et dans l’immédiat, je veux dormir. Réveille-moi s’il se passe quoi que ce soit. »

« Bien sûr, pionnière. Bonne nuit. »

 

Le sommeil est long à venir après ça. Elle s’en veut, et ne peut s’empêcher de penser que tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute, finalement. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Tomber amoureuse de lui était une erreur, une grave erreur. Reyes n’est pas le genre d’homme à s’engager ou à jurer fidélité à seule femme, elle en est persuadée. Il n’est pas non plus le genre d’homme à partager ses secrets. Ce n’est pas un homme qu’on peut aimer – c’est un homme dont on doit se méfier. Elle ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Cela la blesse de réaliser qu’elle s’est laissé prendre à son propre jeu, en oubliant la dure réalité qui accompagne implacablement le fait de se rapprocher d’hommes aussi séduisants, mais dangereux. Elle se jure à elle-même qu’elle a bien retenu la leçon, cette fois-ci, et qu’on ne l’y reprendra plus. Cela lui prendra sans doute un certain temps pour oublier et dépasser ses sentiments, mais elle y arrivera. S’il y a bien une chose que son père lui a apprise, c’est que les erreurs ne sont bénéfiques que si on ne les reproduit pas – sinon, on n’est qu’un idiot pathétique et désespéré.

 

Elle tourne et se retourne dans son lit, jusqu’à ce qu’un sommeil agité la saisisse enfin. Quand SAM la réveille, quelques heures plus tard, elle a l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Retenant un bâillement, elle se dirige vers le pont de commandement.

« Quoi de neuf ? », demande-t-elle à Suvi et Kallo, tous les deux concentrés sur leurs écrans.

« Nous allons bientôt atteindre H-089v, pionnière », répond le pilote. Il a l’air tendu. « Il vaudrait sans doute mieux prévenir l’équipage. »

Sara se branche sur l’intercom : « À toute l’équipe : arrivée prévue dans 15 minutes. Préparez-vous, je veux voir tout le monde sur le pont ! »

Peebee ouvre la porte de sa capsule immédiatement. « Enfin ! C’est parti ! »

Sara lui sourit. L’enthousiasme de son amie est contagieux, et elle semble vraiment ravie que leur voyage touche finalement à son but. Le reste de l’équipe les rejoint sans tarder, et ils regardent tous anxieusement par la baie vitrée en attendant que leur destination se révèle enfin à eux.

 

Suvi réagit en premier à la vue qui apparait subitement devant leurs yeux. « Mais qu’est-ce que… La carte de Méridiane ne mentionnait aucune trace du fléau dans cette région de la galaxie, pourtant… »

Mais les tentacules du nuage toxique s’étendent à perte de vue autour du Tempête, c’est indéniable. Kallo immobilise le vaisseau et regarde Ryder avec appréhension. « Que fait-on ? »

Elle réfléchit rapidement. « On doit scanner le système avant de pouvoir songer à s’en aller. On n’est pas venus jusqu’ici pour faire demi-tour en moins de deux minutes. Kallo, trouve un moyen de contourner le fléau sans endommager le Tempête. Suvi, je veux que tous les scans fonctionnent à plein régime, dans toutes les directions. »

Les minutes qui suivent s’étirent dans le silence le plus complet, seulement interrompu par le cliquetis sourd sur les claviers des ordinateurs de bord et le grondement des moteurs.

SAM intervient soudainement : « Les scans détectent plusieurs signes vitaux sur l’une des planètes en bordure du système, pionnière. Cependant, je ne peux pas encore déterminer à quelle espèce d’être vivants ils appartiennent. Nous devons nous rapprocher. »

Kallo ne cache pas son anxiété : « Je peux essayer d’aller plus près, mais c’est extrêmement dangereux, Ryder. On dirait que le fléau bouge tout autour de nous. »

« Le phénomène semble être récent dans cette zone. Mes calculs indiquent qu’il n’est apparu dans ce système il y a seulement une vingtaine d’années. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il n’y aucune trace dans les données que nous avons trouvées sur Méridiane », ajoute SAM au bout de quelques secondes. « Le phénomène semble également être en train de s’étendre, et vite. »

« Je n’aime pas ça. Pas du tout. » Sara secoue la tête. « Mais allons-y. Rapproche-nous, Kallo. Doucement. »

 

Ils attendent tous en silence. Le pilote est habile, et après seulement quelques minutes, la voix de SAM résonne à nouveau au travers de l’intercom : « Les signes de vie détectés appartiennent à des angaras, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Mais je ne trouve aucune trace d’une présence angara dans ce système dans nos archives, pionnière. Ni dans celles de l’Initiative, ni dans celles de la Résistance. »

« Des angaras ? » Jaal est stupéfait. « Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’angaras voyageant dans cette partie de la galaxie… Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ici ? »

Sara le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre : « C’est ce que nous allons découvrir. »

Avant qu’elle puisse poursuivre, SAM l’interrompt : « Pionnière ? Je détecte également une structure kert sur la planète. Ce pourrait correspondre à un vaisseau de taille moyenne. Vous devriez vous attendre à rencontrer une présence hostile sur place. »

Un sourire prédateur apparait sur le visage de Sara. « Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant… Comment est-ce qu’on atterrit ? »

Peebee est la première à proposer une solution : « On pourrait essayer d’envoyer une station avancée, même à l’aveugle. »

« Ça demanderait des calculs terriblement compliqués », intervient Suvi. « Et on n’a aucun moyen d’être sûrs que la station atterrira dans la bonne position. »

« Si quelqu’un a une meilleure idée, c’est le moment de parler. » Comme tout le monde reste silencieux, Sara continue : « Suvi, commence ces calculs. Kallo, continue à nous rapprocher en faisant bien attention. Je veux qu’on scanne et analyse le plus possible de données avant qu’on descende sur place. Peebee, Jaal, préparez-vous. Vous venez avec moi. »

Jaal la remercie d’un signe de tête, et l’asari semble plus excitée que jamais. Ils se dirigent vers l’armurerie, et commencent à s’équiper.

 

La planète ressemble à Havarl, à l’exception qu’ici, toutes plantes semblent avoir pourri à même le sol. Sara est contente d’avoir gardé son casque, comme SAM leur a conseillé. Il les a avertis que l’atmosphère était totalement respirable, mais que l’odeur de décomposition les rendrait probablement malades. Casques bien vissés sur leur tête, ils avancent donc au milieu d’un marécage de plantes à moitié décomposées. Ils n’ont vu aucune construction depuis qu’ils ont mis le pied sur la planète, ni aucune trace de vie. Ils n’entendent aucun oiseau, ne voient aucun animal fuir devant eux. Les scans indiquent que le vaisseau kert est un peu plus loin, et ils se dirigent dans cette direction, essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

Au moment où ce qui est effectivement un vaisseau écrasé apparait dans leur champ de vision, SAM lui parle soudainement dans leur canal privé : « Pionnière, vous avez reçu un nouvel e-mail de M. Vidal. »

« Pas maintenant, SAM ! »

Elle a crié cela à voix haute, et ses coéquipiers la regardent avec surprise.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n’est rien. On se concentre. »

Elle grimace en secouant la tête, et pointe deux doigts vers l’avant pour leur signifier de reprendre leur progression. _Concentre-toi, et tais-toi_ , s’admoneste-t-elle silencieusement.

Mais trop tard – ses senseurs s’allument subitement, l’avertissant d’une présence toute proche. Et qui avance vite dans leur direction, très vite. Avant qu’elle puisse faire le moindre geste, ils sont encerclés, et huit fusils plasma sont pointés droit sur eux.

Elle entend Peebee murmurer dans son vox : « Eh merde… »

 

Sara essaie de rester calme, et lève pacifiquement une main dans les airs : « Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal–»


	5. Révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où il met son plan à exécution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce que Reyes découvre à bord du Nexus risque de tout changer…

C’est la première fois que Reyes retourne à bord du Nexus depuis qu’il l’a quitté, il y a plus d’un an et demi de cela. Il a reçu la permission de revenir à bord, comme tous les exilés qui ont participé à la bataille de Méridiane, grâce à l’intervention de Ryder qui a négocié un pardon général auprès des dirigeants de l’Initiative. Mais il n’a jamais vraiment eu envie de revenir. Aujourd’hui, pourtant, c’est différent : il a une mission secrète à accomplir. Et malgré sa fatigue, il ne peut s’empêcher de frémir d’excitation.

Il n’a dormi que quelques heures avant de se mettre en route, et il est soulagé quand il pose enfin sa navette en sécurité sur les quais. Le voyage a été difficile. Heureusement, il avait prévu suffisamment de caféine pour tenir le coup, et l’injection de stimulants à la clinique de Nakamoto a bien aidé à le maintenir éveillé. Mais dès le moment où il pose le pied sur le vaisseau, il oublie instantanément à quel point il se sent exténué.

Les améliorations qui ont été apportées au vaisseau sont incroyables : quand il est parti, lors de la rébellion, la plupart des zones étaient toujours interdites d’accès à cause du manque d’électricité. Mais à présent, l’endroit grouille de monde et d’activité. Tous les systèmes semblent à nouveau fonctionnels ; à en juger par la lumière déclinante sur le dôme principal, la nuit s’apprête à tomber sur la station spatiale, et cela l’arrange parfaitement. Il veut éviter autant que possible d’être reconnu par trop de monde, et l’obscurité l’aidera dans sa tâche.

Il se dirige en premier vers les échoppes, et achète une tenue complète aux couleurs de l’Initiative, ainsi qu’un conteneur en plastique et des câbles électriques, prises, et composants de toutes sortes. Puis il se rend à la station de tram, où il attend qu’une navette vide passe. Une fois à l’intérieur, il change rapidement de vêtements, et appelle l’un de ses informateurs. Celui-ci travaille à la sécurité du Nexus, et, prétendant être en mission pour le Charlatan, Reyes le persuade facilement de se faire affecter aux quartiers de la pionnière pour cette nuit, et de le laisser passer. Il sait que son QG a été installé dans la zone de cryo du Nexus juste après que l’Hypérion se soit crashé sur Méridiane, et ait été transformé en musée. Ryder partage sa chambre avec son frère quand il est à bord, mais elle lui a aussi dit que Scott n’était pratiquement jamais là, trop occupé avec l’entrainement des nouvelles troupes qu’il forme en ce moment sur Éos. Reyes espère bien que Scott n’est pas là ce soir, quoi qu’il en soit. Il n’a aucune envie de rencontrer le frère de Sara dans ces circonstances. Mais il ne compte pas non plus visiter la chambre des jumeaux Ryder. Il n’y a rien pour lui là-bas, si elle ne s’y trouve pas.

Non. Ce soir, il veut juste accéder au bloc SAM.

 

Il descend de la navette, juste le temps de cacher son panier derrière un tas de caisses stockées dans le hall, et retourne rapidement jusqu’aux quais. Il doit encore attendre plusieurs heures avant la relève des équipes de sécurité pour la nuit, et il compte bien les dépenser de la façon la plus agréable possible. S’il y a bien une chose que Ryder lui a apprise, c’est qu’il n’y a jamais rien de mal à mélanger plaisir et affaires. Il se dirige vers le Vortex, impatient et curieux d’enfin découvrir l’endroit où Sara et ses amis passent la quasi-totalité de leurs soirées lorsqu’ils sont sur le vaisseau.

Il pénètre dans le club, accueilli par une musique lourde et des lumières tamisées. Mais l’endroit a plus de classe que tout ce qu’il a vu jusqu’ici dans Héléus : des néons du plus bel effet décorent le bar, lui-même sculpté dans un design ultra-moderne, et le mobilier est flambant neuf. Même l’odeur est agréable. Il devrait sans doute envoyer des photos du club à Kian. Ça lui donnerait peut-être des idées pour redécorer le Tartarus…

Le bar est quasiment désert à cette heure. Reyes commande à boire – _Pourquoi toutes les serveuses d’Héléus sont-elles asari ?,_ se demande-t-il brièvement – et s’assoit dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, loin de la piste de danse et des projecteurs. Et il attend.

Le Vortex se remplit rapidement, et en moins d’une heure l’endroit grouille d’uniformes aux couleurs de l’Initiative, tous trop occupés à échanger des plaisanteries et à trinquer joyeusement entre eux que pour faire attention à lui. Il reconnait quelques visages dans la foule, mais aucun dont il se rappelle le nom. Il ne veut parler à personne, de toute façon ; au moins il y a de personnes au courant de sa visite, au mieux c’est.

Les heures s’écoulent lentement. Il reste dissimulé dans l’ombre, à boire silencieusement. Il hésite à recommander encore un verre, quand il reçoit enfin la confirmation que son agent est en place.

 

Il est presque minuit quand Reyes sort finalement du club. Les quais sont complètement déserts, ainsi que la station de tram. En zone de cryo, il récupère discrètement ce qu’il a caché plus tôt et se dirige vers le QG de la pionnière, essayant d’agir le plus naturellement possible. Deux gardes sont stationnés à l’entrée du couloir, mais l’un d’eux se contente de hocher la tête quand il passe devant eux, prétendant apporter des composants électroniques réquisitionnés par la pionnière. _Jusqu’ici, tout va bien_ , pense-t-il, mais c’était la partie facile. Maintenant, il n’a plus qu’à espérer qu’il pourra entrer dans le bloc SAM sans problème.

Il s’arrête devant la porte, et lance sur son omnitool un programme spécial qu’il a mis au point après que Sara ait piraté son ordinateur personnel. Elle ne s’en est sans doute jamais rendu compte, mais ce faisant, elle lui a permis de mieux comprendre les mécanismes de cryptage de SAM, et il espère de tout cœur que son logiciel va fonctionner. Sinon, il ne lui restera plus qu’à essayer de contourner manuellement le mot de passe, ce qui pourrait lui prendre toute la nuit… Il tapote son écran, et en à peine quelques secondes, la porte s’ouvre devant lui. Surpris, mais soulagé, il entre rapidement dans la pièce plongée dans l’obscurité. Quand il pénètre à l’intérieur, la porte se referme automatiquement derrière lui. Et soudain, au milieu du bourdonnement des machines, une voix venue de nulle part s’adresse directement à lui.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Vidal. »

Reyes se fige brusquement. _C’est quoi ce b_ –, mais il comprend immédiatement. Il a déjà entendu cette voix mécanique auparavant.

« SAM ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire, je pensais que tu serais avec Sara… »

« En effet, monsieur Vidal, je suis affecté en priorité à assister la pionnière et son équipe. Mais, en tant qu’intelligence artificielle, vous devez savoir que je peux tout à fait assumer plusieurs tâches simultanément. Et je suis de toute évidence connecté en permanence à mon bloc principal. »

_Bien sûr_ , pense Reyes en lui-même. _J’aurais dû m’en douter._

« Y a-t-il une raison qui justifierait votre présence dans une pièce à l’accès restreint sans l’aval de la pionnière, si je peux vous demander, monsieur Vidal ? »

« Euh, oui… Oui, SAM. Je suis désolé, je ne m’étais pas rendu compte… Je sais que je ne suis pas supposé me trouver ici. Mais c’est juste que… elle me manque, et elle refuse de me parler, et je dois absolument découvrir pourquoi… Est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider ? »

« Je le pourrais, en effet, monsieur Vidal. Mais permettez-moi de préciser que je ne vous dirai rien. Je vous ai uniquement laissé entrer parce que je crois sincèrement que, quels que soient les sentiments de Ryder à votre égard en ce moment, elle ne voudrait pas que vous soyez surpris en une si fâcheuse posture et emprisonné. »

« … Tu m’as laissé entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur Vidal. Vous pensiez sérieusement que vous pourriez pirater mon pare-feu avec un simple logiciel ? »

On dirait bien que le don de Sara pour l’ironie a fini par gagner son IA. Reyes est sûr qu’il a entendu du dédain résonner dans la voix métallique.

« Alors, puisque tu m’as laissé entrer, pourquoi refuser de m’aider ? »

« Je crois également que la pionnière n’apprécierait pas que je partage des informations personnelles à son sujet avec vous, ou avec qui que ce soit, par ailleurs. Je ne suis pas habilité à révéler ce genre de données sans son accord. Mais je peux lui demander, si vous voulez. »

« Non ! Non, SAM, s’il te plaît. Je… je ne veux pas qu’elle soit fâchée après moi. Pas plus, en tout cas. S’il te plaît, ne lui dit pas que je suis venu ici. Ça pourrait être notre petit secret… »

L’IA ne répond pas immédiatement, et Reyes commence à redouter qu’elle se connecte silencieusement à Sara. Mais SAM finit par répondre au bout d’un court moment :

« Je suis d’accord, monsieur Vidal. Je ne lui dirai rien. »

« Merci, SAM. Est-ce que… Sara va bien ? »

« J’ai peur de ne pouvoir répondre à cette question. Cela irait à l’encontre de notre accord de confidentialité. Elle est en vie, c’est tout ce que je peux vous révéler. »

« Ok. Désolé d’avoir demandé. » Reyes réfléchit. Que faire, maintenant ? Toute cette histoire est un vrai désastre. Il n’aurait jamais dû venir. « Je vais partir, alors. Encore merci, de ne pas parler de tout ça à Sara, je veux dire. Et bonne nuit, SAM. »

« Monsieur Vidal ? » L’IA l’interrompt avant qu’il ne sorte de la pièce. « Vous pourriez bénéficier, malgré tout, d’une visite au Centre des opérations, si je peux me permettre. Si vous cherchez des informations à propos de la pionnière, vous devriez y trouver de quoi satisfaire votre curiosité. »

Reyes s’apprête à lui demander ce qu’il veut dire par là, quand SAM ajoute, d’un ton étrangement amical : « Et bonne nuit à vous aussi, monsieur Vidal. »

 

Reyes retourne jusqu’au tram, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien faire référence l’IA en lui indiquant d’aller au Centre des opérations. C’est risqué pour lui de se rendre là-bas – il court beaucoup plus de risques de se faire repérer en fouillant un endroit situé juste à côté des bureaux d’Addison et de Tann… Mais jusqu’ici il n’a absolument rien découvert, et il refuse d’avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Il est même allé jusqu’à porter des vêtements de l’Initiative, bon sang. _Tout ira bien._

Quand il descend du tram, il est à nouveau abasourdi par les changements qui ont été effectués depuis que Ryder est arrivée dans Héléus. L’immense salle est éclairée jusque dans ses moindres recoins, et malgré l’heure tardive, l’endroit fourmille de personnes en train de travailler sur leurs écrans, ou transportant des caisses d’un bureau à l’autre.

En jetant un coup d’œil autour de lui, il repère Kandros en train de parler à un groupe de soldats. Heureusement, le turien lui tourne le dos, et Reyes part rapidement dans la direction opposée pour l’éviter. Lorsqu’il monte la rampe centrale, ses yeux sont attirés par un écran géant qui a été installé en plein milieu de la pièce. Son cœur manque presque un battement quand l’image de Méridiane disparait, et laisse apparaitre à la place une photo de Sara en armure complète. Alors qu’il s’en approche avec curiosité, une voix électronique le salue : « Bonjour, utilisateur. Veuillez choisir votre entrée. »

_Voilà qui est nouveau_ , pense-t-il. _Est-ce de cela que parlait SAM ?_

Il presse le bouton ‘Pionnière Humaine : Sara Ryder’ sur le terminal public. Le cœur battant, il considère brièvement les différentes options disponibles : Accomplissements, Missions, Biographie. Choisissant la dernière sans hésitation, il commence à lire. Le dossier est plus complet que ce qu’il aurait imaginé, et il aimerait pouvoir copier toutes les données sur son omnitool et s’en aller. Mais il sait que ce n’est pas possible, et cette opportunité est trop bonne pour être manquée. Il se met à lire avec toute son attention.

Sara n’a que trois ans de moins que lui, ce qui est une première surprise – il pensait qu’elle était plus jeune que cela. Elle est née et a grandi sur la Citadelle, mais elle a fait ses études au Canada, à Vancouver. Elle a rejoint l’Initiative dès la fin de ses études, cependant ; c’est probablement à ce moment qu’elle a appris la maladie de sa mère, et qu’elle a reçu son implant biotique. Effectivement, elle a rejoint l’équipe de l’Hypérion juste après. Ce qui suit est sans intérêt. Entrainement militaire, un rapide séjour sur la Citadelle, et puis l’Hypérion. Et le reste, il le connait déjà.

Frustré, il parcourt l’entrée suivante sur le terminal, qui contient des données plus personnelles : il y a tout un tas de photographies de son enfance, avec son frère et sa mère, ou bien de ses sorties scolaires, … Il y a également une photo d’elle en train de serrer la main du commandant Shepard, alors qu’elle n’avait pas plus de six ou sept ans, ce qui le fait sourire. La dernière image date du jour de sa remise de diplôme, et il remarque que son père n’était pas présent ce jour-là. Maintenant qu’il y songe, la seule photo avec son père est celle du commandant Shepard… Mais Sara sourit de toutes ses dents à l’appareil photo, tendant avec fierté son diplôme vers l’objectif.

Il parcourt le reste du dossier, curieux de savoir ce qu’elle a étudié exactement. Certainement un truc en rapport avec les sciences… mais il est à nouveau surpris de découvrir qu’elle a étudié l’archéologie. Encore une chose qu’il ignorait, et qu’il n’aurait jamais deviné. Il a toujours cru qu’elle avait suivi son père toute sa vie, sans avoir réellement de choix sur sa carrière. Le fait qu’elle soit allée sur terre pour ses études indique au contraire qu’elle voulait prendre de la distance par rapport à ses parents. Il comprend que l’histoire familiale des Ryder est certainement plus compliquée que ce qu’il avait imaginé…

Il catalogue cette information dans un coin de son esprit, et continue à lire. Soudain, il est frappé de plein fouet par petit détail totalement inattendu. Il doit relire deux fois pour en être sûr, mais c’est bel et bien écrit noir sur blanc, juste là. Une toute petite phrase qu’il ne s’attendait pas du tout à lire… Elle a passé six mois au Chili pendant ses études, à préparer sa thèse sur les anciennes civilisations d’Amérique du Sud. Thèse qu’elle a rédigé en espagnol.

 

_Merde. Merde ! Elle parle espagnol._ Comment est-ce qu’il a pu rater ça ?

 

Il comprend, maintenant. Ça lui tombe brutalement dessus, comme une douche froide. Ce jour-là, il avait prétendu être originaire d’Espagne. Mais elle l’avait déjà entendu parler en espagnol. Il avait toujours supposé qu’elle avait branché son traducteur, mais il réalise maintenant que ce n’était pas le cas. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu’il lui disait. Elle a reconnu son accent chilien, et son mensonge éhonté… et elle est partie comme une furie. _Putain de merde._

Un si petit, si stupide mensonge. Il l’a répété tant de fois depuis qu’il est arrivé dans Héléus, qu’il en est presque arrivé à oublier que ce n’est pas la vérité. Juste un tout petit mensonge… mais un de trop.

 

La tête lui tourne quand il fait un pas en arrière. Il jette un œil autour de lui, mais personne ne semble avoir remarqué son comportement. Il se maitrise autant que possible pour ne pas courir jusqu’à la station de métro, mais n’y parvient qu’avec difficultés. Il saute dans le premier wagon qui arrive, et sans se soucier des gens autour de lui, il s’assied en poussant un profond soupir, et se prend la tête dans les mains.

À ce moment précis, il se déteste vraiment. Il hait qui il est, exècre qui il est devenu. S’il pouvait tout effacer, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Il a rejoint l’Initiative pour enfin devenir quelqu’un, et quelque part en chemin il a fini par devenir quelqu’un d’autre. Il a pu s’attirer l’affection de Sara en étant quelqu’un, mais il a tout perdu. Non pas parce qu’il est le Charlatan – mais parce qu’il lui a menti sur qui il est vraiment.

 

_J’ai tout fait foirer. Je ne la mérite pas._

 

Il retourne à sa navette avec précipitation, et demande un départ immédiat. Il a à peine quitté le sol qu’il commence à écrire.

   

_À : Sara Ryder_

_De : Reyes Vidal_

_Sara,_

_J’ai enfin compris. Je suis désolé._

_J’ai été un imbécile toute ma vie. Et un menteur. Mais c’est fini, maintenant._

_Tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit dans la grotte, sur Kadara ? J’ai besoin de le redire._

_À haute voix. Et sans mentir._

_S’il te plaît… reviens-moi._

_Reyes._


	6. Nouveaux amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où elle patauge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapitre… avec enfin un peu d’action !

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal… »

Mais le reste de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge. Huit angaras les regardent de leurs yeux vides, et aucun d’entre eux ne fait le moindre geste, leurs fusils toujours pointés sur l’équipe de la pionnière.

Elle sent immédiatement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle le sent au plus profond d’elle-même, ses entrailles se serrent et elle sait que ses coéquipiers ressentent la même chose. Les vêtements des angaras sont usés, en guenilles, et ils ont l’air si faibles, si affamés. Mais ce qui la frappe le plus, c’est la couleur de leur peau : elle est plus sombre que celle de tous les angaras qu’elle a croisés jusqu’ici, d’une couleur bleu nuit qui reflète la pâle lueur jaunissante du ciel. Comme si le manque de soleil était en train de les tuer à petit feu.

Jaal s’apprête à dire quelque chose, quand Sara se crispe brusquement en voyant une ombre noire s’approcher et grandir sur le sol. Elle lève son arme sans même s’en rendre compte : un kert avance vers eux, de la démarche tranquille et assurée d’une personne qui règne sur son royaume, un sourire féroce sur le visage.

Il écarte d’un geste de la main les angaras qui se trouvent sur son chemin, et ils s’éloignent vivement afin d’éviter son contact. Il s’arrête à quelques pas de Sara, son regard froid s’attardant sur son casque, puis sur celui de Peebee, pour se poser enfin sur le Rofjinn de Jaal. Sara le voit se passer la langue sur les lèvres quand il constate que Jaal est un angara, lui aussi.

Elle sent déjà la rage lui saisir les tripes. Elle déteste vraiment les kerts, et leur foutue supériorité sans fondement. Sans réfléchir, elle fait un pas en avant pour venir se placer devant son ami. Elle sent, plus qu’elle n’entend, la crispation des angaras sur leurs fusils, prêts à tirer. Mais elle ne leur prête aucune attention, et se tient bravement devant Jaal, défiant la créature de s’approcher plus près.

« Qu’avez-vous fait à ces pauvres angaras, espèce de dégénéré ? »

Le kert ne semble pas impressionné le moins du monde. Il pointe son arme directement sur le front de Ryder, et avance d’un pas.

« Taisez-vous. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’êtes-vous ? » Il parle avec le ton de quelqu’un qui a l’habitude d’être obéi, et ses yeux calculateurs essaient de percer la visière de son casque pour l’identifier.

 

Sara ne s’est jamais sentie aussi tendue. Chacun de ses nerfs lui crie d’attaquer, de se jeter à la gorge de la créature tant haïe et de la déchirer en deux avec une décharge biotique. On dirait que ce kert détient les angaras en esclavage – et Sara ne supporte pas cette idée. Pas après tout ce qu’ils ont vécus. Pas après Méridiane, après avoir failli mourir en remportant la victoire sur l’archonte, et avoir stoppé le processus d’exaltation une bonne fois pour toutes… Elle avait juré que plus jamais un angara ne devrait endurer pareils tourments.

Mais avec neuf armes pointées en ce moment même sur leurs têtes, elle n’ose pas déclencher un échange de tirs. Leurs armures ne tiendront jamais le coup à une aussi courte portée, et elle n’est même pas sûre que les angaras les soutiendront. Non, pour le moment elle n’a pas d’autre choix que de temporiser, si elle veut qu’ils sortent tous vivants de cet enfer.

Elle serre les poings en tentant de se maitriser. Le kert la regarde avec attention, et il semble ravi de constater que Sara choisit de ne pas résister et baisse son arme. Il lui fait signe de retirer son casque, mais elle hésite un instant à lui obéir. Il réitère son geste, cette fois-ci en la frappant avec le plat de son arme.

Sara jure intérieurement qu’elle lui explosera la tête, dès qu’elle en aura l’occasion.

Mais elle obéit.

 

Elle fait sauter les loquets de sécurité de son casque, un par un. Le sifflement qui se produit quand l’air pressurisé entre en contact avec celui de la planète fait sursauter le kert, et Sara se fige brusquement. Mais il lui indique de continuer, et elle retire finalement son casque, révélant ce qu’elle espère être son plus beau sourire de pionnière.

Elle maintient un visage neutre autant qu’elle peut – c’est-à-dire moins d’une seconde. Dès qu’elle inspire l’air putride de la planète, une odeur atroce la saisit, immonde et persistante. Pire que les gaz sulfuriques dégagés par les sources chaudes de Kadara, pire que les exploitations de souffre qu’elle a visitées sur terre, pire que tout. L’odeur lui brûle la gorge et elle avale difficilement sa salive pour essayer de la faire partir, une première fois, puis une deuxième. Mais cela n’arrange rien, au contraire le goût de pourriture sur ses papilles ne fait que s’accroitre. Elle sent la nausée qui remonte dans sa trachée, jusqu’au fond de sa gorge.

Sara entend à peine SAM qui lui parle sur leur canal privé : « Il ne sert à rien de lutter, pionnière. Je fais de mon mieux pour réduire votre inconfort, mais je recommande de laisser votre corps s’adapter naturellement à l’acidité ambiante. Votre malaise devrait disparaitre rapidement. »

L’air autour d’elle est si épais qu’elle pourrait presque le manger. Elle ne peut plus résister, de toute façon. Elle se penche en avant et laisse s’échapper le contenu de son estomac, avec des spasmes violents qui l’agitent pendant toute une minute avant qu’elle puisse reprendre son souffle. Luttant pour garder le contrôle de son corps, elle finit par réussir à se redresser, serrant les dents. Elle s’essuie la bouche avec son gant, d’un air totalement dégouté.

 

Le kert n’a pas fait le moindre geste, la regardant tout du long avec un dédain non déguisé.

« Jamais vu quelqu’un en train de vomir ses tripes, ou quoi ? », Sara marmonne entre ses dents serrées.

Le kert penche la tête d’un air interrogateur à ces mots, et Sara comprend soudainement ce qu’il se passe : elle peut les comprendre, grâce à son traducteur, mais le kert et les angaras ne la comprennent pas, eux. Elle remarque que, mis à part leurs armes, ils ne portent absolument rien de technologique sur eux : pas de système de communication, pas d’omnitool, pas de scanners, … rien. Cela signifie qu’ils sont coincés sur la planète depuis leur crash, il y a probablement longtemps de cela. Cela signifie aussi qu’ils n’ont jamais entendu parler de l’Initiative, de SAM ou des pionniers… ni de ses capacités biotiques.

Elle arrive à ne pas sourire, et se laisse faire pendant que deux angaras s’emparent de ses armes et fouillent dans son kit de survie. Son estomac se contracte toujours par moments, mais elle essaie de l’ignorer du mieux qu’elle peut. Les autres angaras se tournent vers Peebee et Jaal, et les forcent également à retirer leur casque ainsi que leurs armes. Sara compatit avec ses amis, qui subissent à présent le même sort qu’elle il y a quelques instants à peine.

Peebee tombe à genoux et vomit bruyamment, mais Jaal semble être moins incommodé par l’odeur répugnante qu’elle. Il tousse inconfortablement pendant quelques minutes, tout en regardant les angaras avec une inquiétude croissante dans le regard.

 

Le kert ne l’a pas quittée des yeux.

« Vous êtes leur chef ? », demande-t-il.

Sara hoche la tête, mais elle regarde toujours dans la direction de Jaal. Sa tête est légèrement inclinée vers l’un des angaras à côté de lui, et elle comprend qu’il est en train de lui parler en Shelesh, essayant discrètement de le persuader qu’ils sont venus pour les aider. Le regard de Jaal croise brièvement le sien, et elle hoche la tête une seconde fois. Puis, elle se tourne vers le kert.

« Oui, je suis leur chef. Et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, mais je vais vous tuer. Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait aux angaras. »

Il ne comprend pas ce qu’elle dit, bien sûr, mais peut-être a-t-il saisi le ton agressif de sa réponse, ou bien son hochement de tête vers ses amis. Quoi qu’il en soit, il lui sourit soudainement, avant de regarder à son tour vers l’endroit où Jaal et les angaras se tiennent. Et puis, tout s’enchaine brusquement.

Le kert tourne son arme vers eux, et tire sans avertissement. L’angara qui parlait à Jaal s’effondre entre ses bras avec un cri, le sang commençant déjà à couler depuis le trou qui est apparu entre ses épaules. Le kert tire une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et le corps du pauvre angara est pratiquement déchiré en deux par la force des impacts qui lui explosent la colonne vertébrale. Jaal est instantanément couvert de sang et de morceaux d’os des pieds à la tête, et il regarde médusé les restes qu’il tient toujours entre ses bras, avec un air horrifié. Mais il ne semble pas avoir été touché.

C’est alors que le kert commet sa première – et dernière – erreur : il se tourne complètement vers Jaal, visant sa tête avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« Peebee, maintenant ! »

Mais l’asari est déjà en mouvement quand Sara crie son ordre. Elle lance un champ de force qui emprisonne sa cible et l’envoie voler dans les airs au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les pouvoirs biotiques de Sara se mettent en route à leur tour, et elle attaque avec une nova destructrice qui atteint le kert en pleine tête, enflammant l’air autour de lui tant la décharge était puissante.

Le corps en combustion du kert retombe à leurs pieds avec un bruit d’éclaboussures, et personne ne fait le moindre geste pendant plusieurs secondes.

 

Sara se tourne vers les angaras, qui tiennent toujours leurs fusils serrés dans leurs mains et regardent avec horreur le corps déchiqueté de leur ami, étendu au sol devant Jaal.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Ne tirez pas, s’il vous plait. Nous sommes là pour vous aider ! Dis-leur, Jaal. »

Il traduit en Shelesh pour elle, et les angaras abaissent finalement leurs armes.

« Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas vous tirer dessus. Nous ne sommes pas des soldats, et de toute façon nous n’avons aucune munition. » Le plus grand des angaras a pris la parole et s’adresse directement à elle. Il hausse les épaules en lui montrant la cartouche vide de son fusil plasma. « Les kerts ne nous auraient jamais laissé être armés pour de vrai. »

« Combien sont-ils ? »

Jaal traduit à nouveau sa question.

« Il y a treize kerts, et vingt de mes frères, dans les tunnels en-dessous de nous. Mais ils ont probablement entendu le bruit que vous avez fait. Et les kerts sont armés, eux. »

Sara regarde autour d’elle, mais elle ne voit rien. Pas un rocher, pas un arbre derrière lequel se cacher. Rien, mis à part le vaisseau dont l’épave est toute proche. « Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un dans le vaisseau ? »

L’angara secoue la tête. « Non. Mais il n’y a rien là-bas… »

« C’est un abri, et pour l’instant, c’est tout ce dont on a besoin. Allez, on se bouge ! Prenez vos affaires et courez ! SAM, connecte-moi au Tempête immédiatement. »

 

La boue épaisse qui recouvre le sol ralenti leur course, et ils peinent à avancer. Sara se sent toujours malade, et elle est recouverte d’une substance collante et odorante qui entrave le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais même ainsi, ils doivent attendre les angaras qui pataugent derrière eux en trainant le corps de leur ami décédé. Elle retourne en arrière pour les aider, et les presse de se dépêcher autant que possible en les poussant vers l’avant. Elle atteint les portes du vaisseau écrasé en dernier, au moment où des cris furieux commencent à s’élever derrière elle. Elle se jette à l’intérieur juste à temps, les premières balles commençant déjà à ricocher contre la cloison du vaisseau, là où sa tête se tenait moins d’une seconde auparavant.

« Merde ! » Elle souffle comme un bœuf en refermant la porte. « C’était moins une ! »

Des craquements parviennent soudainement de son omnitool, mais il y a trop de grésillements sur la ligne.

« Pion– … bien ? … –tecte des coups … sol… aide ? » La voix de Cora semble venir de très loin.

« Pionnière ? » SAM prend la parole. « Le Tempête a dû s’éloigner quelque peu, à cause de mouvements imprévus dans le Fléau. Je suis occupé à tenter d’établir une connexion plus stable, mais cela risque de prendre du temps. »

« Génial. » Sara secoue la tête avec exaspération. Elle se tourne vers Jaal : « Ça va aller ? »

Il répond d’un bref hochement de tête, mais il est de toute évidence encore sous le choc. Tous les angaras le sont, sans aucun doute, et Sara comprend pourquoi. Mais elle a besoin qu’ils se concentrent.

Les coups de feu à l’extérieur ont momentanément stoppé, mais elle sait que leurs ennemis sont probablement en train de chercher un moyen de les forcer à sortir. L’abri provisoire qu’ils ont trouvé dans le vaisseau ne pourra pas les protéger très longtemps, elle en est bien consciente. Ils doivent se dépêcher.

« Jaal, je suis désolée, mais on fera les présentations plus tard. On doit sortir d’ici, au plus vite. Demande-leur de se battre avec nous, s’il te plaît. »

Le même angara répond à sa question : « Je le répète, nous ne sommes pas des combattants. Et nous n’avons aucune munition. Mais si nous pouvons vous aider, nous le ferons. »

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse dans sa tête. La seule façon d’obtenir des munitions pour leurs fusils plasma serait de rejoindre la station avancée et de se réapprovisionner.

« SAM ? Comment ça avance avec cette connexion ? »

« Mes calculs sont toujours en cours, Pionnière. Mais le Tempête se rapproche de votre position, cela ne devrait plus tarder. »

« En attendant, est-ce que tu peux scanner les alentours ? Je veux savoir exactement où se planquent ces enculés. »

Elle regarde autour d’elle pendant que SAM rassemble les données. Le vaisseau kert est vraiment dans un sale état, le crash a dû être très brutal. La boue putride a envahi le sol à l’intérieur, et l’acidité a commencé à ronger la plupart des composants électriques. Elle presse quelques boutons sur le panneau de commandes pour être sûre, mais rien ne fonctionne. Il n’y a pas de courant.

Elle réalise avec horreur qu’ils sont coincés. Il n’y a qu’une façon de sortir : par là où ils sont rentrés, et les kerts le savent pertinemment. C’est pour ça qu’ils ont arrêté de tirer. Sara se maudit tout bas. Tout est arrivé si vite, et elle n’avait pas vraiment d’autre choix, mais courir se réfugier dans un vaisseau kert écrasé, avec un cadavre et sept angaras sans aucune expérience et non-armés, était sans doute la pire décision de toute sa carrière.

 

SAM interrompt son sentiment de culpabilité : « Pionnière, mes senseurs indiquent que les kerts se sont séparés en deux groupes. Huit d’entre eux vous attendent toujours derrière la porte ; les autres sont en train de contourner le vaisseau en direction de la station avancée, sans doute pour prévenir tout risque de fuite de ce côté. Si vous songiez à rejoindre la station, je vous le déconseille fortement. »

« Fait chier ! » Sara n’a pas pu s’empêcher de dire ça à voix haute. _Concentre-toi_ , s’ordonne-t-elle intérieurement, en secouant la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle regarde Jaal.

« Il a dit que ses frères étaient dans des souterrains. Est-ce qu’il y a beaucoup de tunnels sous nos pieds ? Des grottes, peut-être ? Ou quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un caveau ? »

La réponse est encore meilleure que ce qu’elle aurait pu espérer.

« Oui, il y a tout un réseau de tunnels et de cavernes connectés entre eux sous le sol. Nous vivons à l’intérieur depuis pratiquement vingt ans, et certains d’entre nous connaissent de nombreux passages dans ce labyrinthe. Pour autant qu’on le sache, le réseau couvre l’entièreté de la planète. Les kerts nous ont forcé à explorer les souterrains depuis notre arrivée ici. On a trouvé ce que vous appelez ‘caveau’, je suppose. Une énorme construction cachée dans les entrailles de la terre, avec une console reliquate à l’entrée. On l’a trouvé il y a plusieurs années. Mais rien ne fonctionne là-bas, non plus. On n’est jamais entré. »

Sara allume avec précipitation son scan et le pointe vers le sol.

« SAM ? Est-ce qu’il y a un tunnel en-dessous de nous ? »

Il répond immédiatement : « Oui, Pionnière. Le vaisseau repose actuellement sur une fine couche de boue, qui a attaqué la paroi métallique. Si vous parvenez à percer un trou dans le sol, le tunnel ne sera qu’à deux mètres sous vos pieds, et vous devriez pouvoir l’atteindre sans problème. »

Sara se tourne vers le groupe. « Vos avez entendu ? Il faut trouver un moyen de passer par en bas. Une idée ? »

Elle n’a pas besoin de demander à Jaal de traduire, cette fois-ci. L’un des angaras se met à fouiller dans ses lambeaux de poches, et en sort un curieux objet, qui ressemble à un petit pic à glace mais en beaucoup plus pointu.

« C’est ce que nous utilisons pour explorer les souterrains. Cela coupe facilement au travers de la pierre et du métal. Cela va prendre un certain temps, mais je peux faire un trou dans le sol de la cabine, si c’est ce que vous demandez. »

Sara le remercie d’un simple geste de la tête, et il se met à l’ouvrage sans attendre.

 

Le silence est seulement interrompu par les bruits de succion de l’angara qui travaille à genoux dans la boue, jusqu’à ce que la voix de Cora résonne à nouveau dans son intercom, beaucoup plus clairement cette fois.

« Ryder, est-ce que tout va bien ? SAM nous a briefé sur votre situation. Quels sont les ordres ? »

« Cora, enfin ! Je suis heureuse de t’entendre. » Le soulagement qu’elle ressent est vraiment sincère. « On va avoir besoin de distraire les kerts. On s’apprête à passer par des souterrains pour les prendre à revers par surprise, mais ils se sont séparés en deux groupes. Vous allez devoir vous occuper d’un des deux pendant qu’on se charge de l’autre. »

« Je prépare une équipe et on vous rejoint tout de suite au sol. »

« Non ! Le Nomade ne servirait à rien dans toute cette boue, et il n’y a nulle part où se cacher. On doit se coordonner et agir simultanément. Tenez-vous prêt à répondre à mon signal. Compris ? »

« Compris, Pionnière. On sera prêts, quand tu veux. Dépêchez-vous quand même. Les kerts se rapprochent de votre position, ils doivent s’impatienter. »

« On fait ce qu’on peut, Cora. On reste en contact. »

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, un lourd craquement retentit dans la cabine, et l’angara s’écarte vivement d’un bond. Un gargouillement répugnant monte du sol, là où un trou commence à apparaitre au milieu de la vase. L’odeur de pourriture s’intensifie à nouveau, mais aucun d’entre eux n’y prête attention. Ils se rassemblent autour du trou et, tirant tous ensemble, ils retirent le cercle de métal et révèlent le sol boueux et instable en-dessous du vaisseau.

« Ok. C’est le moment de creuser. »

Utilisant tout ce qui se trouve à leur portée et qui peut faire office de pelle, ils commencent à creuser. Mais bientôt le trou est trop profond, et pas assez large pour que plus d’une personne à la fois puisse s’y tenir.

L’angara qui a découpé le sol leur fait signe de s’écarter, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il saute dans le trou en y mettant tout son poids. Le sol s’effondre sous lui, et il disparait dans un éboulement de terre et de boue nauséabonde.

Au bout d’à peine quelques secondes, un murmure étouffé leur parvient : « Vous pouvez venir. »

Ils le suivent tous avec empressement.

 

Une fois qu’ils sont tous à l’abri dans le tunnel obscur, Sara se tourne vers les angaras.

« Vous devriez aller rassembler vos amis et vous mettre en sécurité. On se charge des kerts. Mais l’un de vous va devoir nous montrer le chemin jusqu’à la surface, pour qu’on puisse contourner les kerts et arriver dans leur dos. »

Le plus grand des angaras s’avance à nouveau. « Je vous accompagne. »

Ils se séparent donc, et Sara et ses coéquipiers le suivent.

L’odeur immonde a diminué depuis qu’ils sont sous terre, mais les ténèbres qui règnent dans les tunnels ne facilitent pas leur progression, malgré qu’ils aient allumé leurs lampes-torches. Heureusement, l’angara a l’air de bien connaitre les lieux, et il avance avec assurance dans le dédale obscur.

Il s’arrête brusquement en face d’une échelle, et Sara, qui était juste derrière lui, manque de lui rentrer dedans. Il lui indique le plafond.

« C’est ici que nous nous séparons. Il y a une trappe là-haut, qui donne sur la surface. »

« Avant que vous partiez, dites-moi… quel est votre nom ? »

Il hésite un instant avant de répondre : « Mes mères m’appelaient Jarvel Xirsha Vise. Mais je n’ai pas entendu ce nom depuis bien longtemps. »

« Et bien, merci pour votre aide, Jarvel. »

Il la regarde avec insistance : « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni d’où vous venez, mais merci à vous. Je remercie les étoiles de vous avoir guidé jusqu’à nous. Bonne chance. » Il hoche une dernière fois de la tête avant de disparaitre dans les ombres pour rejoindre ses amis.

 

Sara grimpe rapidement à l’échelle et entrouvre avec précaution la trappe, juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un œil. Il n’y a personne aux alentours. Elle scanne le périmètre avec son omnitool.

« SAM ? Tu peux m’indiquer où sont les kerts ? », murmure-t-elle.

« Le deuxième groupe est hors de portée. Les autres kerts sont toujours en faction devant la porte du vaisseau. »

« Parfait. Connecte-moi au Tempête, s’il te plaît. »

Elle fait silencieusement signe à Jaal et Peebee de se tenir prêts.

« Cora, tu me reçois ? »

« Oui, Pionnière. Nous sommes prêts. Comment on procède ? »

« On se charge des kerts qui se tiennent devant le vaisseau. Est-ce que tu vois l’autre groupe ? Il devrait y avoir sept kerts de ton côté, quelque part entre le vaisseau et la station avancée. »

« Je les ai en visuel en ce moment même. Ça va être de la rigolade. »

« Ok, c’est parti alors. À mon signal. 1, 2, … 3 ! »

Ils se faufilent furtivement tous les trois en-dehors du tunnel et se dirigent vers le vaisseau. Les kerts ne les ont toujours pas repérés, mais ils ne se trouvent pas encore à portée de tir.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendent les premiers coups de feu tirés par l’équipe de Cora, et les kerts devant eux se tournent dans la direction opposée, alertés par le bruit. Sara et ses amis se mettent à courir, levant leurs armes et visant d’un même mouvement.

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de crier : « Hé, bande d’enfoirés ! »

Et ils se mettent tous trois à tirer.

 

Tout est fini en moins d’une minute. Leur assaut était parfaitement coordonné et n’a laissé aucune chance aux kerts, qui ont été déchiquetés avec une précision chirurgicale par les deux équipes. Ils n’ont même pas eu l’occasion de riposter.

Sara sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle rejoint Cora, Liam et Drack près de la station avancée, et ils se claquent les mains avec joie.

« Content de tous vous retrouver en une seule pièce, Pionnière. »

« Merci, Cora. Ça a été une vraie partie de plaisir ! »

Drack renifle bruyamment et grogne avec dégout. « Ouais, tout ça c’est très bien, mais… c’est quoi cette odeur de merde ? »

Liam lui tape dans le dos avec un sourire moqueur : « On sait que tu as pété, papy. Pas besoin de faire semblant. »

Ils éclatent de rire tous ensemble.

\----------------------------

Une heure plus tard, Sara est à bord du Tempête, en train de discuter avec Lexi dans l’infirmerie. Tous les lits sont occupés par des angaras, et quelques-uns d’entre eux étaient vraiment en très mauvaises conditions. L’inquiétude de la doctoresse est palpable.

« Nous devons prendre soin d’eux, Pionnière. Ils sont trop faibles, ils ont besoin de soins et d’attention constamment. On ne peut pas les abandonner ! »

« Je sais bien, Lexi, je sais ! Mais on ne peut pas prendre vingt-sept angaras à bord, on n’a pas les moyens de les loger. Ni de les nourrir d’ailleurs, pas pendant un voyage de deux semaines jusqu’à Aya ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Lexi semble embarrassée. « J’ai parlé à Jarvel. Il comprend parfaitement notre situation. Il demande juste qu’on prenne en charge les plus mal en point de ses frères. On pourrait les emmener jusqu’à Méridiane ? Kallo dit que ça ne prendrait pas plus de huit jours. Et un autre vaisseau peut venir chercher le reste des angaras, Jarvel a accepté d’attendre sur place. Mais on doit les ramener chez eux, Ryder. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Jaal, qui était jusque-là resté un peu en retrait, acquiesce à ces propos.

« Ce sont des scientifiques, Ryder. Ils ont été enlevés et arrachés à leur famille, leur foyer. Puis, ils se sont écrasés ici, avec à peine de quoi survivre, passant presque vingt ans à être traités comme des esclaves par les kerts. Prisonniers de cette planète, à regarder leurs frères mourir les uns après les autres, pendant qu’ils étaient forcés à travailler sous terre jours et nuits. Nous les avons sauvés, mais cela nous donne également des responsabilités à leurs égard. Je suis d’accord avec Lexi. Je resterai ici avec eux, et les accompagnerai jusqu’à Aya moi-même. On se retrouvera là-bas, c’est promis. Mais je refuse d’abandonner mon peuple quand il a besoin de moi. »

« Jaal, tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, Pionnière. Complètement sûr. En fait, je ne crois pas que tu pourrais me persuader de faire autrement. »

Sara soupire profondément.

« Bon, si vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, je suppose que je n’ai pas trop le choix… Je n’ai jamais prévu de les laisser en plan ici, pour votre information. Je voulais juste considérer toutes nos options. »

Elle fait demi-tour et se dirige vers le hall.

« Mais avant toute chose, je vais prendre une douche, et faire une sieste. Procurez aux angaras tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Demain on réactivera le caveau, mais dites à Kallo qu’on s’en ira dès que ce sera fait. Je refuse de rester sur cette planète une seconde de plus que nécessaire. »

 

Enfin de retour dans sa chambre, elle se débarrasse de ses vêtements puants, grimaçant de dégout, et va directement sous la douche. Elle a l’impression qu’elle n’arrivera jamais à enlever complètement cette odeur répugnante qui lui colle à la peau. Elle utilise même le code que Kallo lui avait donné dès le premier jour où elle a posé le pied sur le vaisseau, lui permettant de profiter de cinq minutes supplémentaires d’eau chaude et réconfortante. Elle ne s’en est servi qu’une seule fois auparavant, elle a toujours eu un peu honte de ce privilège. Mais aujourd’hui, elle en a vraiment besoin. Elle ne s’est jamais sentie aussi sale. Même quand elle sort finalement de la douche, finalement propre, elle peut toujours sentir l’odeur sur elle. Mais elle est tellement fatiguée qu’elle s’en fout – elle est trop fatiguée que pour s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Elle s’effondre sur son lit, et ferme les yeux.

« SAM ? »

« Oui, Pionnière ? »

« Je vais dormir un peu, maintenant. S’il te plaît, dis à Vétra de commencer à préparer le transport de nos nouveaux amis, et réveille-moi dans deux heures, d’accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Ryder. Toute l’équipe est déjà occupée avec les préparatifs du voyage, profitez donc de votre sieste. Est-ce que je peux toutefois me permettre de vous rappeler que vous avez toujours un email de monsieur Vidal en attente ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils et ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle avait totalement oublié ça.

« Pionnière ? »

« … Je t’ai entendu, SAM. S’il te plaît… supprime-le. »


	7. Alcool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui avec le barman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens tout d’abord à m’excuser, je sais que je suis en retard par rapport à la version anglaise. J’ai vraiment une tonne de boulot en ce moment… mais je vous promets que j’irai jusqu’au bout – j’ai commencé en français, et je finirai en français !
> 
> Merci d’être toujours avec moi. Vous n’êtes pas nombreux… mais j’apprécie sincèrement chaque clic !! Merci les amis. Et n’hésitez pas à commenter, ici ou sur Tumblr pour les plus timides (je sais que c’est pas toujours facile… mais je vous jure que je suis sympa) ;)  

 

Reyes a les yeux fixés sur les caisses en face de lui, mais il ne les voit pas vraiment. Il est assis sur le canapé depuis des heures, fumant silencieusement et buvant directement à la bouteille pendant que les ombres s’allongent progressivement autour de lui. Contemplant les affaires que Sara lui a confiées sur Méridiane, toujours enfermées bien en sécurité dans leurs containers. Il a l’impression étrange que ce souvenir ne lui appartient pas, qu’il provient de quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’a même jamais eu l’occasion de lui demander ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur.

Il sait qu’il n’aurait pas dû revenir ici, mais il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Le Tartarus ressemblait bien trop à une prison, et il devenait fou à se promener seul entre les murs de sa chambre. Chaque meuble lui rappelait les moments passés avec elle. Chaque coin de la pièce résonnait encore de son rire. Le bruit constant des hommes du Collectif en train de boire et de plaisanter lourdement entre eux lui était insupportable. La pensée que d’autres étaient en train de s’amuser, alors que son monde à lui s’écroule petit à petit autour de lui, était intenable. Alors il est parti sans dire un mot. Sans aucune destination précise en tête, et de vieux démons l’ont conduit jusqu’ici.

Cet appartement était fait pour eux. Il avait prévu de passer d’innombrables moments de joie avec Sara dans cet endroit. À la place, il ne s’est jamais senti aussi vide, et misérable. Elle lui manque tellement, que par moments il en oublie de respirer. La douleur est tout simplement trop forte.

 

Un mois – tout un putain de mois – est passé depuis qu’il est revenu du Nexus. Il n’a parlé à personne de ce qu’il a découvert là-bas. Devant tout le monde, il prétend que cela n’a pas d’importance. Il sait très bien que personne ne croit vraiment à son petit manège ; mais il veut juste qu’on le laisse tranquille.

Sara n’a jamais répondu à son dernier e-mail. Ça le rend complètement dingue, car il sait qu’il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Il aurait dû remarquer qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de traducteur pour le comprendre lorsqu’il parlait en espagnol. Il lui a dit bien des choses pendant leurs moments les plus intimes, et il ne s’en est jamais rendu compte… À chaque fois qu’il y resonge, il a juste envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Il aimerait pouvoir oublier.

Au début, il a essayé de noyer son chagrin dans le travail, mais il a laissé tomber au bout d’à peine une semaine. Il était inutile de toute façon, comme Keema le lui a fait remarquer avec son tact habituel. Après cela, il a essayé de se noyer dans l’alcool, et ça a été bien plus efficace. Mais pas assez. Rien n’était jamais assez. Et maintenant, il se sent constamment nauséeux, une migraine épouvantable s’étant logée à l’arrière de son crâne. Le whisky n’aide pas, pas vraiment. Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre.

Il devrait peut-être vendre ce foutu appartement. Ou, du moins, ne plus jamais revenir ici, et louer l’endroit. Mais il n’est pas encore prêt à lui dire au revoir. Ce serait comme dire au revoir à Sara, et il ne peut pas faire ça.

Alors il continue à boire.

 

Il est réveillé par les rayons du soleil matinal sur son visage. Il a fini par perdre connaissance dans le canapé, et la lumière crue lui brûle atrocement les yeux. Il lui faut un moment pour rassembler ses esprits avant de se redresser, et il grimace quand ses muscles ankylosés se mettent en mouvement. Il a l’impression d’être tout juste sorti d’un enfer qu’il est le seul à connaitre. Grattant la barbe de quelques jours qui foisonne sur ses joues, il se rend compte qu’il ferait très certainement peur à quiconque le verrait en ce moment. Il ferait mieux de retourner au Tartarus et de prendre une douche. Et de se mettre enfin au boulot.

Quand il parvient à lever son omnitool jusqu’à ses yeux, il découvre une douzaine de messages en attente, tous provenant de son lieutenant. Il se lève avec un profond soupir, et quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière. 

 

Il chasse Sara de son esprit pendant qu’il traverse le port. D’habitude, il aime se promener en ville – sa ville – mais aujourd’hui il se dépêche d’atteindre les Bas-Fonds, tout en essayant d’ignorer le bourdonnement continu dans son crâne, et le grondement de son estomac vide et contracté.

Quand il pénètre dans le Tartarus, personne ne fait attention à lui. Certains de ses hommes se sont rassemblés devant l’écran que Kian a fait installer il y a peu, d’autres jouent aux cartes sur le balcon du premier étage. Reyes se dirige vers les escaliers, mais il change d’avis en voyant Kassim dans un coin de la pièce. Le turien vient immédiatement à sa rencontre.

« On s’inquiétait, patron. Vous avez disparu sans rien dire. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Kassim a soudain l’air embarrassé. « Rien, rien du tout. Kian et moi on était… juste préoccupés. »

Reyes fronce les sourcils. « Je ne vous paie pas pour que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, ou que vous surveilliez mes faits et gestes. Je vous paie pour faire tourner la boite quand je ne suis pas là. »

Ses hommes crient soudainement en direction de l’écran dans son dos, et le bruit accroit sa migraine, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Et dis-leur de faire moins de bruit. Si tu te demandes pourquoi j’ai disparu hier, voilà ta réponse. Je ne peux pas me concentrer pendant que des connards passent leur temps à gueuler et à raconter des conneries. Je serai dans mon bureau. »

Il renvoie son lieutenant et fait demi-tour, quand il entend des cris perçants résonner à nouveau. Il s’apprête à leur dire sèchement de la fermer, quand ses yeux tombent sur le reportage que ses hommes sont en train de regarder. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

 

Sara est en train d’être interviewée, et il souffre rien qu’à la voir. Il voudrait s’enfuir et arrêter de regarder. Il voudrait traverser l’écran et la serrer dans ses bras. L’idée est complètement absurde, mais il n’arrive à penser à rien d’autre. Il ne peut pas arrêter de regarder. Il est incapable de détacher ses yeux d’elle. Alors il finit par rester là, les bras ballants et les poings serrés, le visage blême.

Il a l’impression que sa tête va exploser, mais il se bat pour rester concentré. Sara explique qu’ils ont découvert un autre potentiel monde en or, dans un système éloigné dont il n’a jamais entendu parler. Apparemment, des angaras étaient coincés sur la planète depuis plus de vingt ans, et la Pionnière les a sauvés et s’apprête maintenant à les ramener à leurs familles.

Comme toujours, elle a l’air épuisée. Il reconnait les nombreux signes de tension sur son visage, et son impatience à répondre aux questions du journaliste. Elle n’a jamais été particulièrement fan des interviews, et il sait qu’elle essaie de finir la conversation au plus vite. S’il n’était pas aussi tendu, il sourirait de la voir aussi pressée de se débarrasser du reporter.

Mais il remarque également quelque chose d’autre dans son regard, quelque chose qu’il est probablement le seul à pouvoir discerner. Il a déjà vu ce voile sombre dans ses pupilles, et il se rend compte qu’elle est en fait en train de lutter contre les larmes. Son sourire est feint, il le voit maintenant ; il comprend qu’elle cache quelque chose, quelque chose de douloureux. Voir son désarroi le blesse plus que tout le reste.

Il pense à au moins une centaine de choses qu’il pourrait faire pour chasser la peine dans ses yeux – et puis il se rappelle brusquement qu’elle ne le laisserait jamais faire. Elle ne ferait que le repousser.

Moins d’une minute plus tard, le journaliste a fini avec ses questions et l’image de Sara disparait, remplacée par le journal local.

 

Il lui faut un moment pour entendre que Kian lui parle.

« Tout va bien, Reyes ? »

Son ami semble sincèrement inquiet, mais Reyes se contente de le regarder sombrement pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par hocher brièvement la tête.

« Apporte-moi une autre bouteille. » Et il se dirige vers les escaliers.

 

Kian hésite un instant avant d’entrer dans la pièce, bien que les portes soient ouvertes. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, et Reyes est assis dans l’obscurité, plongé dans ses pensées. Kian se rapproche prudemment, en se raclant la gorge. Il a pitié de son ami. Il ne l’a jamais vu dans un tel état, et il a peur que cela puisse encore s’empirer.

Il voit bien à quel point Reyes a été affecté par ce qu’il a vu. Depuis que Ryder a quitté le Tartarus comme une furie, il y a deux mois de cela, Kian a assisté à la lente descente aux enfers de son ami et patron, s’enfermant petit à petit dans un carcan d’amertume, mangeant et parlant à peine, et buvant plus que jamais. Il remarque les cercles noirs sous ses yeux, et il se demande s’il arrive seulement à dormir la nuit.

« Tiens. Je t’ai apporté de quoi te remonter le moral. »

Mais Reyes ne le regarde même pas. À la place, il se prend le visage dans les mains, massant ses tempes. Puis, il se pince le nez violemment, comme s’il essayait d’empêcher des pensées douloureuses de remonter jusqu’à son esprit.

« Laisse ça sur la table », finit-il par grogner pour toute réponse.

Mais Kian ne s’en va pas. Il se racle une nouvelle fois la gorge, rassemblant son courage pour parler à son ami.

« … Reyes… S’il te plaît, on doit parler. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Et je te dis ça en tant qu’ami. »

Reyes lève brusquement la tête et pose sur lui un regard plus sombre que la pièce.

« On n’est pas amis, Kian. Pas ce genre d’amis, en tout cas. Tu peux garder tes conseils. »

Kian ne se laisse pas désarçonner. « Ouais, c’est vrai que tu t’es comporté comme un vrai chieur ces derniers temps, je te l’accorde. Pas vraiment l’ami dont on rêverait. Mais je suis ton ami, Reyes, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu n’en as plus tant que ça… même Keema en a marre d’essayer de te raisonner. Donc t’es coincé avec moi. Alors, écoute-moi. »

Reyes détourne le regard, fronçant les sourcils. Mais il ne répond pas, et Kian prend cela comme une invitation à poursuivre. Il s’assied doucement sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il sent bien que c’est le moment ou jamais de dire ce qu’il pense.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà que tes hommes ont commencé à murmurer dans ton dos. Ils se demandent combien de temps le Charlatan va te garder à la tête des opérations si tu continues à boire et à tout foutre en l’air comme tu l’as fait ces derniers mois. Ils doutent de toi – et ils ne le savent pas, mais s’ils doutent de toi, ils doutent aussi du Charlatan. Tu dois réagir. Le Collectif a besoin de toi. »

Il prend une brusque inspiration quand les yeux perçants se posent à nouveau sur lui, et pendant un instant Kian a peur d’avoir été trop loin. Mais il est bien décidé à continuer avant que Reyes puisse l’interrompre.

« On sait tous les deux quel est le problème. Et je ne parle pas que de l’alcool… n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ça n’aide plus, Kian. Plus rien ne m’aide… », Reyes finit-il par murmurer. Il tremble, bien qu’il essaie de ne pas le montrer. Il n’y a plus que de la tristesse sur son visage, et une douloureuse mélancolie.

Mais ce sont les premiers mots à quitter sa bouche depuis longtemps, du moins sans aboyer. Kian en profite donc pour continuer, sur le ton le plus suave qu’il puisse produire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé exactement entre vous… Mais tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, Reyes. Appelle-la, ou alors– »

Son ami secoue la tête. « Elle ne répondra jamais à mon appel. »

« Alors va lui parler face-à-face. Dans le pire des cas, elle te traite de toutes sortes de noms et tu sauras à quoi t’en tenir. Ou alors elle t’écoutera peut-être, et tu auras une chance de pouvoir t’expliquer. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu pourras enfin avancer. Tu en as besoin, et on en a tous besoin pour toi. »

Reyes reste silencieux pendant un moment. Il regarde au travers de son ami comme s’il n’était pas là. Après une longue pause, il finit par cligner des yeux et semble revenir à la réalité.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est », répond-t-il dans un murmure étranglé, tout en regardant ses mains tremblantes. Kian se demande si c’est à cause de la douleur, ou à cause du manque d’alcool.

« Tu devrais écouter ce qu’elle raconte avec plus d’attention, mon pauvre ami. Je viens de l’entendre dire qu’elle se dirige vers Aya pour la cérémonie d’accueil des angaras, où elle a une annonce importante à faire. C’est dans quatre jours, et tu as tout le temps d’arriver sur place avant qu’elle ne s’en aille. »

Reyes le regarde, incrédule, et Kian laisse ses lèvres s’entrouvrir dans un sourire éclatant. Il sait qu’il atteint son objectif.

Il se lève en tapant sur l’épaule de Reyes et quitte la pièce sans ajouter un mot, refermant la porte derrière lui.

 

Moins d’une heure plus tard, Reyes sort de son bureau, fraichement douché et rasé de près. Kian remarque tout de suite qu’il transporte un lourd sac de voyage.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

Kian fait semblant d’être surpris, mais il sourit intérieurement. Il est plutôt fier de lui-même – tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre avoir réussi à manipuler le Charlatan. Il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, bien entendu… mais c’est toujours agréable de le savoir.

Reyes se dirige vers la porte, hochant la tête. « Je serai de retour dans quelques jours. Kassim est responsable pendant mon absence. »

 

\-------------------------

 

Aya est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

Sara inspire profondément quand elle pose le pied sur le sol de la magnifique et luxuriante cité angara. Elle est accueillie par des applaudissements de la part de la petite délégation qui l’attend au pied de la rampe du Tempête. Elle se doute bien qu’ils sont surtout là pour accueillir les quatre angaras qui ont voyagé avec elle et son équipe depuis Méridiane, et non pas pour elle personnellement, mais elle n’en a cure. Elle est tout simplement soulagée que sa mission arrive enfin à son terme.

 

Réactiver le caveau sur H-089v n’a posé aucune difficulté, et ils se sont immédiatement mis en route après cela, se dépêchant d’atteindre Méridiane. Mais ils n’ont pas été assez rapides, et deux angaras sont morts pendant le voyage, malgré tous leurs efforts pour les sauver. Lexi lui a expliqué, des larmes au coin des yeux, que le manque répété de soleil avait causé des dommages trop importants à la physiologie angara, et qu’à ce jour il n’existait aucun moyen de guérir une telle dégradation des cellules.

Mais aucune explication ne pouvait apaiser la conscience torturée de Sara. Trois angaras sont morts depuis le moment où elle a atterri sur la planète, sous sa garde. Et elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

 

Elle chasse ces pensées morbides pour serrer les mains d’Evfra et de la Moshae, qui l’attendent sur les docks.

Le leader de la Résistance s’adresse à elle en premier : « Pionnière, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir à nouveau sur Aya, et nous vous remercions d’avoir sauvé nos frères disparus. Vous avez accompli là une nouvelle victoire sur les kerts, et toute notre peuple vous est reconnaissant pour le confort et la sécurité que vous avez procurés aux angaras. »

« Oh, Evfra, ce n’est vraiment pas la peine. Personne ne nous écoute pour le moment, vous devriez garder ça pour la cérémonie de demain. »

Sara sourit en retour à la Moshae, qui la salue d’un hochement de tête amusé. Mais Evfra semble ne pas comprendre son ironie.

« Ne soyez pas grossière en niant tous nos efforts pour vous montrer notre gratitude. »

« Bien sûr. Excusez-moi, vous avez raison bien entendu. Mais je n’appellerai pas ça une victoire, tout de même. J’aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus. »

La Moshae lui attrape gentiment le bras. « Vous en avez fait plus qu’assez, Ryder, et il n’y a pas de petite victoire. Ce que vous avez accompli fait une grande différence, quoi que vous en pensiez. Vous n’auriez pas pu tous les sauver, vous savez bien que parfois on ne peut rien y faire. De plus, nous apprécions réellement vos efforts pour faire reconnaitre notre peuple au sein de votre organisation, Pionnière. Nous sommes impatients de commencer notre nouvelle collaboration. Je suppose qu’il n’a pas été facile de persuader Tann d’accepter de tels… changements. »

Sara ne peut s’empêcher de sourire sauvagement à ces mots. Les dernières semaines ont beau avoir été un véritable enfer, elle est contente de l’avoir traversé. Elle a tenu bon face à Tann, défendant sa cause pendant des heures lors de la plus longue holoconférence de toute sa vie. Mais elle a fini par avoir gain de cause, pour le bien d’Héléus tout entier ; et elle est réellement impatiente d’annoncer la bonne nouvelle lors de la cérémonie de demain.

La Moshae a raison, évidemment. Elle devrait plutôt se concentrer là-dessus ; sa mission n’est pas encore terminée.

Sara accompagne les brancards qui transportent les angaras jusqu’à l’infirmerie de la Résistance, tout en discutant les derniers détails à mettre en place pour le lendemain. Quand elle est sûre que tout est en ordre et que les angaras sont entre de bonnes mains, elle leur dit finalement au revoir et retourne vers son vaisseau.

 

En chemin, tout près du tavetaan, elle entend qu’on appelle son nom. Elle se retourne et aperçoit Jarvel, qui lui sourit et la salue d’un geste de la main. Il a l’air bien plus en forme que quand elle l’a quitté sur H-089v, et elle est ravie de voir que Jaal se tient juste derrière lui, l’invitant à venir les rejoindre.

« Jarvel ! Jaal ! Je suis contente que vous ayez pu rejoindre Aya aussi vite ! »

Elle serre son ami dans ses bras, et puis se tourne vers Jarvel pour lui serrer la main, à la façon des angaras.

« Pionnière. C’est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Et un plaisir d’enfin pouvoir vous comprendre ! » Il montre du doigt l’omnitool tout neuf à son poignet, un large sourire sur le visage, et Sara éclate de rire.

« Oui, moi aussi je suis heureuse qu’on puisse enfin communiquer, Jarvel. Et aussi de te revoir, Jaal ! Tu nous as manqué sur le vaisseau. »

« Vous m’avez tous manqué aussi, Ryder. Reste avec nous, et prend un verre ? J’ai envoyé une invitation à tout le reste de l’équipe, je suppose qu’ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas refuser un verre gratuit, Jaal… » Elle adresse un clin d’œil à son ami. Et décide que, pour ce soir, elle va arrêter de s’en vouloir. Peut-être juste pour une ou deux heures, peut-être plus, mais elle a bien besoin d’un break – pas par rapport au reste du monde, mais par rapport à elle-même. Passer une bonne soirée entre amis ne peut lui faire que du bien. Et donc c’est ce qu’elle va faire.

 

Le lendemain matin, elle se dépêche de traverser le marché, se maudissant à voix basse. Elle n’a pas entendu son réveil, et maintenant elle est en retard pour la cérémonie. Elle doit se frayer un passage au travers de la foule compacte qui s’est déjà rassemblée sur le porche du QG de la Résistance, où les réjouissances se déroulent. Elle n’a jamais vu autant de monde regroupé dans la cité angara, et Sara doute qu’il y ait assez de place pour tout le monde. Heureusement, des haut-parleurs et des écrans ont été installés un peu partout et diffusent la cérémonie en direct. Elle est vraiment en retard ; elle entend qu’Evfra a déjà commencé son discours, et elle se dépêche d’autant plus.

Une table et des chaises ont été installées au sommet des marches. Tous les grands noms de l’Initiative sont présents : Tann, le directeur, évidemment, ainsi qu’Addison Foster et l’ambassadrice Rialla. Les angaras sont représentés par Evfra, la Moshae et Paaran Shie, le gouverneur. À la surprise générale, la représentante de l’avant-poste de Néo-Tuchanka, Kariste Archana, est aussi présente, aux côtés de Morda et de deux autres krogans.

Tann lui fait des gros yeux alors qu’elle s’assied le plus discrètement possible à côté de lui, mais elle fait semblant de ne rien remarquer et se concentre sur le discours d’Evfra. Il a déjà accueilli les nouveaux arrivants, et il est à présent en train de la remercier, elle et son équipe, d’avoir sauvé leurs frères angaras. Puis il change rapidement de sujet, se concentrant sur l’importance de la famille et de l’unité des peuples. Tann hoche vigoureusement la tête à chacune de ses paroles, pendant que le chef de la Résistance continue sans s’arrêter pendant un long moment. Sara parvient tant bien que mal à garder un visage neutre, même si elle s’ennuie déjà à mourir. Elle s’installe plus confortablement dans sa chaise, essayant de représenter l’Initiative du mieux qu’elle peut.

 Evfra finit par s’assoir, sous les applaudissements chaleureux du public, et vient alors le tour du directeur de l’Initiative. Elle ne sait pas trop comment, mais Tann parvient à être encore plus ennuyant que le chef angara, et Sara voit que la grande majorité de l’audience commence à s’agiter sur sa chaise, tout comme elle-même. Elle se force pourtant à écouter son speech, et elle est bien obligée d’admettre qu’il ne s’en sort pas si mal. Elle pourrait presque le croire, quand il prêche pour la fraternité et l’entraide inter-espèces. Il a presque l’air convaincu lui-même.

Mais elle se rappelle très bien la façon dont elle a dû insister auprès de lui pendant des jours, plaidant sa cause avec l’aide d’Addison. Elle leur avait soumis son idée dès le lendemain de la victoire sur Méridiane, mais Tann avait toujours une bonne excuse en réserve pour repousser la discussion ; il fallait d’abord s’occuper des blessés, décider quoi faire de Méridiane, etc. Au début, elle s’est pliée à ses exigences, même lorsque Tann lui a demandé de choisir personnellement un ambassadeur pour Héléus. Mais après ce qu’il s’est passé sur H-089v, elle était bien déterminée à obtenir gain de cause. Et elle n’a pas laissé Tann se défiler, cette fois-ci.

 

Ses réflexions silencieuses sont interrompues par des applaudissements mitigés, et elle réalise brusquement que c’est finalement son tour de parler. Elle se lève avec un grand sourire, adresse un signe de tête à Evfra et Tann pour les remercier, et respire profondément avant de s’adresser à la foule. Elle prépare ce jour depuis longtemps – ce n’est pas l’heure de tout faire foirer.

« Je vous remercie de vous être rassemblés ici aujourd’hui. J’ai une annonce importante à faire. » Elle s’interrompt, voulant capter l’attention de tout le monde avant de poursuivre. « Et je vous promets de ne pas m’éterniser. Nous célébrons aujourd’hui une occasion de nous réjouir tous ensemble, et je veux que vous puissiez profiter de la compagnie de vos êtres chers et de la bonne nourriture, et non pas vous forcer à écouter des discours ennuyants toute la journée. »

Le public rit à ces mots, et son sourire s’élargit lorsqu’elle reprend.

« Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans Héléus, les peuples de la Voie Lactée ont combattu aux côtés des angaras. Nous avons perdu de nombreux frères, mais nous en avons gagné de nouveaux. Nous avons tous perdu des membres de nos familles, des amis proches, mais nous n’avons jamais cessé de nous battre. Ensemble, nous avons surmonté les obstacles, et nous avons réussi à créer un monde nouveau pour chacun d’entre nous. S’il y a bien une chose que notre combat contre les kerts nous a appris, c’est que l’unité est la clé de notre réussite. Cela signifie que chaque espèce mérite le droit de participer à l’effort collectif pour faire d’Héléus une maison, pour nous tous. Il reste encore beaucoup à faire pour que ce nouveau monde ressemble vraiment à un foyer, mais je suis sûre que nous y parviendrons. Et par conséquent, j’ai l’honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer la nomination de deux nouveaux pionniers… »

Des murmures excités se répandent dans le public.

« … Dont l’un sera sélectionné parmi la population angara, et le second parmi les krogans. Toutes les candidatures sont les bienvenues. Les candidats seront sélectionnés par un comité composé de représentants de l’Initiative et du conseil de tous les pionniers. Nous croyons tous sincèrement que chacun d’entre vous a d’ores et déjà prouvé sa capacité, sa ténacité et sa volonté de défendre la ligue des peuples d’Andromède. Et je suis absolument ravie, et fière, d’accueillir bientôt deux nouveaux membres dans notre fraternité. »

 

Des cris réjouis et des applaudissements nourris éclatent dès qu’elle a fini de parler. Elle voit les gens sourire et se féliciter, se claquer les épaules en riant. Elle entend beaucoup de rires.

Ça lui fait un bien fou. Elle serre de nombreuses mains, les gens se pressant autour d’elle, et elle entend à peine que Tann est en train de lui parler. Elle regarde la foule enthousiaste, un large sourire sur les lèvres. À quelques mètres d’elle, Jarvel lui renvoie son sourire tout en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. Toute sa famille est réunie autour de lui, et Sara peut voir le bonheur qu’ils ont de s'être retrouvés. Des enfants surexcités courent dans tous les sens, poussant des cris de joie. Elle voit des amis trinquer ensemble, et des soldats qui sont déjà en train de discuter de leur future candidature avec enthousiasme. On dirait que la ville toute entière résonne de ce chœur d’allégresse.

Des moments comme celui-ci sont exactement la raison pour laquelle elle aime autant son travail. _Rien n’est plus précieux que cela_ , pense-t-elle en promenant des yeux comblés sur la foule de gens qui sont massés là. Son cœur frissonne silencieusement de joie.

 

Toute son équipe est là également, bien sûr. Ils l’attendent un peu plus loin, et elle les rejoint dès qu’elle peut s’éclipser du cercle convoité qui s’est formé en haut des marches.

« Belle prestation, Pionnière ! Ça c’est du discours ! », l’accueille Liam tout en lui glissant un verre dans la main.

« Oui, Ryder… » Drack pose sa main sur son épaule, et Sara pourrait presque voir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. « Tu as accompli un sacré boulot, gamine. Mon peuple attend ce moment depuis longtemps. Je suis sacrément fier de toi. »

« Oh, Drack… ne me fais pas pleurer maintenant ! Ça aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps. Je suis heureuse d’avoir pu faire en sorte que cela devienne une réalité. »

Sara inspire profondément pour ne pas se laisser gagner par l’émotion avant de poursuivre : « J’aimerais proposer un toast. N’oublions pas ce que nous avons dû traverser pour en arriver là. »

Elle lève son verre avec solennité : « À tous ceux qui nous ont quitté. Et à tous ceux qui nous ont rejoint. »

Ses amis répondent d’une seule voix : « Santé. »

Elle sait qu’ils ressentent la même chose qu’elle. Rien ne pourrait vraiment expliquer ce qu’ils ressentent – ce qui compte vraiment, c’est simplement qu’ils partagent ce moment de douce complicité. Pour l’instant, rien n’autre n’est réellement important.

Ils trinquent ensemble en silence, profitant de la fragilité de l’instant.

 

Jusqu’à ce que, soudainement, Gil lui attrape le bras, une grimace se dessinant sur ses lèvres pincées.

« Ryder… S’il te plait, tu dois me promettre… Reste calme, ok ? »

« Gil, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il soupire avant de lui indiquer de regarder derrière elle. « On dirait que quelqu’un est venu spécialement pour toi… »


	8. Reviens-moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où tout est dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « On dirait que quelqu’un est venu spécialement pour toi… »

 

Et en effet, il se tient juste à quelques mètres de là. Mais elle a compris avant même de se retourner.

Reyes est appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il l’attend.

Quand il la voit se tourner vers lui, il la salue d’un geste de la main, comme une vieille amie qu’il n’aurait pas vue depuis longtemps. Il sourit – et aux yeux de tous, il donne probablement une impression de totale nonchalance.

Elle aimerait pouvoir prétendre la même chose. Que ça ne lui fait pas mal de le voir. Mais pourtant, ça fait un mal de chien.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Un océan confus s’agite dans sa tête, mais pas une seule pensée qui soit cohérente. Elle ne peut pas détourner les yeux, non plus. Ils sont collés aux siens ; elle voudrait pouvoir s’enfuir en courant, ou du moins réussir à ignorer la façon dont ses doigts se rappellent brusquement le contact de sa peau chaude tout contre la sienne. Elle essaie de ne pas y penser.

_C’est dangereux._

Il se redresse et s’avance vers elle, et elle comprend instantanément que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose qui flotte dans l’air autour de lui, et qui contredit son apparente tranquillité. Elle le connait trop bien que pour ne pas le remarquer, et même si elle ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, elle sait qu’il est nerveux, lui aussi. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur sur son front. Ou peut-être à cause de la façon dont il avale sèchement sa salive, plissant les yeux.

_C’est adorable._

Mais c’est alors qu’il lui adresse un clin d’œil – effronté, plein d’aplomb, avec tout le culot dont il est capable. Elle a le souffle coupé.

Inconsciemment, ses pieds se mettent en mouvement.

_C’est de la folie._

 

Elle le rejoint à mi-chemin, plus tendue que jamais.

Il se racle la gorge.

« Salut. »

Maintenant qu’elle se tient juste en face de lui, elle a presque la tête qui tourne. Pendant un instant, elle a peur de ne pas arriver à prononcer un seul mot. Elle est douloureusement consciente de sa proximité. Elle respire profondément, regardant ses pieds avant de parler.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Reyes ? » Elle parvient à maintenir une voix calme, faisant écho à son attitude détachée.

« Je suis venu pour toi. Je dois te parler. » Il cherche ses yeux du regard, mais elle refuse de l’affronter et garde résolument la tête baissée.

Malgré tout, il veut croire qu’il entend un sourire caché dans sa voix lorsqu’elle répond.

« J’aurais dû me douter que tu finirais par débarquer ici. Tu es encore plus têtu que moi. »

« Il faut qu’on parle », insiste-t-il fermement.

En temps normal, elle aurait ri de l’entendre confirmer ainsi ses propos, même s’il ne s’en rend sans doute pas compte.

Mais à la place, elle se contente de secouer la tête, regardant partout autour d’elle sauf dans la direction de Reyes. « Ce n’est vraiment pas le bon moment, tu sais. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais. »

« Pour que tu me dises que ce n’était pas la peine ? Je ne sais même pas si tu as reçu mon dernier e-mail… »

Elle soupire avant d’enfin poser ses yeux sur lui. « Comme tu peux le voir, j’ai été plutôt occupée. Je ne t’ai pas menti. »

Il grimace. Il sait que la pique est méritée, mais quand même. Ça fait mal.

Il se rapproche un peu plus, murmurant en se penchant vers elle : « Sara… »

L’entendre prononcer son nom envoie des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Elle les ignore du mieux qu’elle peut, et recule obstinément d’un pas.

« … Sara, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne veux pas écouter ce que j’ai à dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Reyes. Je ne suis pas sûre d’en avoir envie. Je crois que je préfèrerais ne pas savoir. »

« Moi je crois que tu devrais. » Il regarde aux alentours. Personne ne prête attention à leur échange, à l’exception des coéquipiers de la pionnière, bien entendu. Ils regardent tous avec attention. « J’ai quelque chose d’important à te dire. En privé. Allons ailleurs, ma navette est juste à côté. »

Elle l’interrompt immédiatement.

« Oh non. Pas dans ta navette. S’il le faut vraiment, je te retrouve au tavetaan dans une minute. Mais je n’irai pas plus loin avec toi. »

Il acquiesce. « Je suppose que c’est mieux que rien. Je t’attendrai là-bas. »

« Bien. Finissons-en. »

 

Elle prend un chemin détourné pour éviter de devoir le suivre. Elle est bien obligée de l’admettre – elle redoute de se retrouver seule face à lui. Mais elle sait aussi qu’elle n’a pas vraiment le choix, elle a repoussé ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. Au moins, elle a eu le bon sens de ne pas le rejoindre dans sa navette. Il y a trop de souvenirs qui s’éternisent là-bas, des souvenirs de nuits passées ensemble, de murmures passionnés et de baisers entrecoupés de souffles fiévreux. Ces pensées sont beaucoup trop dangereuses, et elle veut les repousser de son esprit. Elle doit être forte.

Elle prend son temps avant de rejoindre Reyes. Elle doit d’abord être sûre qu’elle arrivera à se contrôler. Alors elle attend quelques minutes, en flânant parmi les échoppes du marché. Mais elle se rend bien vite compte que retarder l’inévitable ne l’aide absolument pas.

Le cœur battant, elle se dirige finalement vers le tavetaan. Elle entend les mots de Gil qui résonnent dans sa tête : «  _Reste calme, ok ?_  »

Elle espère qu’elle arrivera à être à la hauteur.

 

\------------------------

 

Ses doigts tripotent nerveusement son verre.

Il regarde à nouveau l’heure sur son omnitool. Il attend depuis déjà dix minutes maintenant, et toujours aucun signe d’elle. Il vide son verre d’un trait, et en recommande deux autres. Il place le second devant le siège vide à sa table ; un geste de paix, si Sara finit par se montrer.

La boule au fond de son ventre grossit à chaque seconde qui passe, et il se demande si elle va venir.

Il avait espéré qu’elle serait plus heureuse que cela de le revoir. Il a fait de son mieux pour cacher le millier d’épines qui s’enfonçaient dans son crâne en voyant sa réaction, mais il n’est pas sûr d’y être arrivé. Il espère de tout son cœur qu’elle va venir. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il fera si elle ne vient pas.

Le soulagement qu’il ressent quand il voit son ombre familière apparaitre finalement à l’entrée du bar interrompt ses sombres pensées. Mais il ne se sent pas moins tendu pour autant.

 

Elle le rejoint et s’assied tranquillement à côté de lui, le regardant silencieusement. Ils se sentent tous deux mal à l’aise, ne sachant pas qui devrait parler en premier. Cela ne leur est jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais évidemment, jusqu’ici ils ont toujours été heureux de se retrouver. Aujourd’hui, il n’est pas sûr que ce soit le cas.

Il rompt le silence.

« Je t’ai commandé un verre. »

« Merci, mais je ne reste pas. »

Elle pose sur lui des yeux distants. Comme s’il n’était qu’une autre tâche assignée à la Pionnière, dont elle est pressée de se débarrasser. Ça lui brise le cœur.

« Ne fais pas ça, Sara. Ne sois pas si butée. »

Il tend des doigts hésitants vers sa main posée sur la table. Il rencontre brièvement la chaleur du bout de ses doigts, mais elle retire immédiatement sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, Reyes. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu es venu. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

« Sara… je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu parles espagnol. Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ? »

Elle a l’air surprise. « Vraiment ? Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, c’est ça qui te perturbe ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Mais si c’est ce que tu veux, bien sûr, parlons de ça. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as découvert ça. Je ne t’ai jamais rien dit parce que… ça n’a jamais semblé important. On n’a jamais vraiment parlé, tu sais ? Pas de ce qui compte, je veux dire, et jamais des sujets sérieux. Je n’ai jamais pensé que ça t’intéressait. Tu l’aurais remarqué, si ça t’intéressait. C’est tout. »

 

Le silence qui suit est plus éloquent que n’importe quel discours.

Elle ne l’entend pas, pourtant. Elle n’entend qu’un silence obstiné, totalement aveugle à la souffrance qui se dresse en face d’elle.

Elle poursuit au bout d’un moment : « Mais tu as raison. J’aurais dû te le dire. Et j’aurais dû répondre à ton dernier mail… ou du moins le lire. »

« Tu ne l’as pas lu ? » Il n’a jamais considéré cette possibilité.

« Non. »

La déception est tellement évidente sur le visage de Reyes, que pendant un instant sa résolution vacille. Le masque d’indifférence qu’elle porte s’efface un peu, mais bien vite elle se reprend instinctivement, avant qu’il puisse s’en apercevoir.

Elle soupire. « Écoute, je suis désolée. C’est ça que tu voulais entendre ? »

Il secoue la tête avec véhémence, essayant d’ignorer la froideur qu’il entend dans sa voix. « Tu sais très bien que non. Ne joue pas à ça, Sara. Je suis venu pour te dire la vérité. »

Elle s’enfonce dans son siège avec une moue obstinée. « Très bien, alors. Vas-y. »

« … La vérité, c’est que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d’avoir menti. En toute franchise… je ne suis pas sûr que je considère encore ça comme un mensonge, tu sais. J’ai menti et je me suis caché dans l’ombre pendant si longtemps, que quelque part je me suis oublié moi-même en chemin. Je me suis retrouvé grâce à toi, mais… je ne sais pas. Parfois, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Le regard de Sara est perdu dans le ciel derrière lui, et elle reste silencieuse, les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès », continue-t-il. « Je sais que je n’ai pas besoin de te mentir sur qui je suis. C’est juste que… je n’aime pas parler de qui j’étais avant, parce que je n’en suis pas fier, Sara. J’étais un escroc, un voleur. Personne, en fait. Sans réel but dans ma vie. Ça a failli mal tourner à un moment… et je me suis totalement réinventé, pour pouvoir rejoindre l’Initiative et me tirer de cette vie pourrie. Depuis, j’ai raconté tellement de mensonges que j’ai fini par oublier que c’étaient des mensonges. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je te mentais. Sara, tu dois me croire… »

Un autre lourd silence suit la question cachée au cœur de ses mots. _Peux-tu me croire ?_ Il n’ose pas la poser à voix haute.

Quand elle finit par lui répondre, l’amertume dans le ton de sa voix est indéniable.

« C’est sans doute l’excuse la plus nulle que j’ai jamais entendue. Tu ne veux pas parler de ton passé ? Très bien, Reyes, pas de problème, je m’en fous complètement. Ce n’était pas ton passé qui m’intéressait, c’était toi. Merde… moi non plus je ne suis pas fière de tout ce que j’ai pu faire avant de venir ici, ou même depuis, mais quand même… »

Elle serre les dents. « Après tout ce qu’on a vécu, ça m’a rendu dingue de constater que tu étais toujours capable de me balancer des conneries pareilles à la gueule, sans en avoir rien à foutre. Je pensais qu’on avait dépassé ça, mais je suppose que j’avais tort. Je pensais qu’il y avait plus entre nous que juste du sexe. »

« Tu avais raison. On est bien plus que ça, Sara. Je suis sérieux. Tu comptes plus pour moi que ce que tu peux l’imaginer. »

Il se penche vers elle, et frémit quand son parfum atteint ses narines. Il repousse tendrement une mèche de cheveux sur son visage, touchant légèrement sa peau. Le bout de ses doigts s’attarde un peu trop longtemps sur ses tempes, les faisant tous deux frissonner.

« S’il te plait, Sara. Laisse-moi…tu m’as tellement manqué… »

Elle se lève brusquement, un avertissement dans les yeux. Mais il voit bien qu’elle a été troublée par leur contact. Tout comme lui.

« Les gens nous regardent, Reyes. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. On n’est pas au Tartarus ici. Tu te rappelles ? C’est toi qui as dit que personne ne devait nous voir ensemble. »

« Mais est-ce qu’on l’est vraiment ? Ensemble, je veux dire ? »

« Oh, ne joue pas avec les mots ! Tu as dit ce que tu voulais dire, et je t’ai écouté. Je ne te dois plus rien, maintenant. Désolée que tu aies perdu ton temps en venant ici. Tu ferais mieux de retourner sur Kadara et de te chercher quelqu’un d’autre, je m’en fous complètement. J’ai du travail qui m’attend, et cette conversation est finie. »

 

Son éclat de rage inattendu le laisse sans voix. Comme dans un brouillard épais, il la voit partir. Une fois de plus, elle lui tourne le dos, et s’en va comme une furie sans un regard en arrière.

Il est complètement anéanti pendant quelques secondes. Il n’arrive pas à croire que c’est fini. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu la perdre pour une raison aussi stupide, comment ils ont pu en arriver là. Plus rien n’a de sens ; sa tête bourdonne et il n’arrive tout simplement pas à y croire…

Quand il reprend un peu ses esprits, il se rend compte que les gens autour de lui le regardent avec curiosité. Il se demande brièvement s’ils ont entendu leur conversation, ou plutôt s’ils ont entendu le bruit de son cœur voler en éclats, comme les éclats de verre qu’elle a laissé épars sur le sol de sa chambre il y a deux mois de cela.

Le son retentit encore dans sa tête. Quelqu’un d’autre doit l’avoir entendu.

Tout semble le ramener à cet instant précis, où les gouttes d’alcool et de rage ont éclaboussé tant le sol que son cœur meurtri. L’odeur, le bruit, la douleur – ils résonnent encore bien trop forts.

Et c’est alors que la rage le gagne à son tour. Il voit rouge. Il est tellement en colère après elle qu’il se met à trembler des pieds à la tête. Il se rend compte qu’il ne pense plus clairement, mais le désespoir a creusé un nid trop profond au fond de lui au cours des derniers mois.

 

Elle pense sans doute qu’elle en a fini avec lui, mais lui n’en a pas fini avec elle. Elle doit entendre ce qu’il a à dire, qu’elle le veuille ou non. Il ne la laissera pas le plaquer de cette façon. Pas cette fois.

La rage grogne sourdement dans son ventre. Il se lève et court après elle, vers les docks.

 

Lorsqu’il la rattrape, elle est en train de gravir la rampe et s’apprête à pénétrer dans le Tempête. Il ne prend même pas le temps de ralentir quand Liam le voit arriver et tente de l’arrêter. Reyes l’évite avec facilité, et en quelques foulées il suit Sara à l’intérieur du vaisseau, criant son nom. Il voit trouble, comme au travers d’une brume épaisse, mais il n’y prête aucune attention. Rien ne l’arrête, ni Vétra qui lance un avertissement à Sara, ni les autres coéquipiers qui sortent de leurs quartiers pour voir ce qu’il se passe dans le hall, la bouche grande ouverte et réduits au silence par la surprise. Sara ne s’arrête pas non plus, et se dirige tout droit vers sa chambre, ignorant ses appels répétés et tentant de l’éviter. Mais il réussit à se faufiler dans la pièce derrière elle avant que les portes ne se referment et il la saisit par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

Ses pouvoirs biotiques se mettent immédiatement en route, ses mains crépitant d’une énergie bleue alarmante. Il attrape fermement son autre bras malgré la menace évidente.

« N’y songe même pas, Sara. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » Il parle d’une voix dure, et rauque. « Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter sans entendre ce que j’ai à te dire. Arrête de lutter. »

Elle tente de lui faire lâcher prise et se débat pour s’enfuir, mais il resserre son étreinte sur ses poignets, grimaçant de douleur quand une brusque poussée d’énergie lui traverse tout le corps. Mais plus rien ne peut l’arrêter, maintenant.

« Écoute-moi. Tu n’as pas idée d’à quel point tu me fais mal. Si tu crois vraiment que je me fous de toi, alors tu n’as rien compris du tout. Mais tu vas m’écouter. »

« Je ne veux pas l’entendre, Reyes ! Va te faire foutre et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Bordel, Sara ! » Il crie à son tour, sa colère prenant totalement le contrôle. « Si je dois hurler pour te faire écouter, c’est ce que je ferai ! Tu ne vois pas que personne d’autre ne compte à mes yeux ? Pourquoi tu crois que je cours te rejoindre à chaque fois que tu m’appelles ? Pourquoi je traverse des systèmes entiers, juste pour passer une nuit avec toi ? Si c’était juste pour le sexe, je resterais sur Kadara ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Et cette nuit sur Méridiane… ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? Tu es la seule qui compte. Je t’aime, Sara. Je t’ai aimée dès le moment où je t’ai rencontrée ! »

Il s’arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n’est vraiment pas de cette façon qu’il avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais il n’a pas pu se retenir, et il essaie de continuer sur un ton plus doux.

« C’est toi qui m’a appris qu’on doit se battre pour ceux qu’on aime, et je veux juste qu’on soit ensemble, Sara. Il n’y a personne d’autre, jamais… S’il te plaît, reviens-moi. On est si bien ensemble. Tout ce qu’on a partagé… était vrai. Ça l’est toujours. Regarde-moi. »

Elle ne lui obéit pas immédiatement, et il durcit à nouveau sa voix. « Regarde-moi. »

Quand elle s’exécute, il est surpris de voir qu’elle se bat à présent contre les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

« Sara, tu dois me croire. Je ferai n’importe quoi pour toi. Je t’ai dit un jour que tu n’avais qu’à demander, et je le pense toujours. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je le ferai. Je veux juste être avec toi. Demande-moi de quitter le Collectif. De m’enfuir avec toi. N’importe quoi. Je le ferai. »

 

Elle reste silencieuse, le visage crispé. Mais elle arrête finalement de lutter.

Elle s’effondre dans ses bras, tremblante. Elle est envahie d’une infinie tristesse, et ne peut empêcher de grosses larmes de rouler sur ses joues. C’est tout ce qu’elle voulait entendre, mais elle n’arrive pas à le croire. Elle ne le peut pas, même si elle le voudrait désespérément.

« Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire ça. » Sa voix croasse quand elle se met à parler. « Et puis, c’est fini, Reyes. Je suis passée à autre chose. »

Mais il voit clairement en elle. « Et qui est le menteur, maintenant ? »

Elle semble embrassée, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers le sol. Il saisit son menton dans sa main et lui relève la tête.

« Dis-moi, Sara. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Tu m’as demandé de ne pas mentir. Ne le fais pas non plus. »

Elle soupire. « Tu as raison. »

Elle marque une longue pause avant de continuer, prenant une grande inspiration. « Je ne suis plus fâchée, Reyes, plus vraiment. Si je suis en colère… c’est contre moi-même. Parce que tout ce qu’il s’est passé… et bien, honnêtement, c’est autant ma faute que la tienne. »

Il ne comprend pas ce qu’elle veut dire par là. « Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être de ta faute ? »

Elle a besoin de prendre son temps pour répondre. Il voit qu’elle lutte avec elle-même, et il la laisse démêler ses pensées. Quand elle y parvient, elle contient à peine le tremblement de sa voix, et il sait que dire cette vérité lui coute au moins autant que ce que ça lui a couté, à lui.

« C’était ma faute, Reyes, parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… Et je ne peux en vouloir qu’à moi-même. »

Son cœur se contracte brusquement quand il entend ces mots. Il retrouve soudain l’espoir que tout n’est pas perdu. Qu’il peut encore arranger les choses.

Dans un geste désespéré, les mains de Reyes l’enlacent. Il la serre tout contre lui, anxieux et tendre à la fois. Sa proximité lui réchauffe le cœur, et il a l’impression de revenir tout à coup à la vie, après avoir passé des semaines perdu dans les ténèbres. Elle enfoui son visage dans son torse, et il repose sa joue contre ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque avec douceur. Tout cela lui a tellement manqué…

 

Mais au bout d’à peine quelques secondes, elle se dégage déjà de son étreinte. Comme si elle regrettait sa dernière confession.

« Je… je n’aurais jamais dû laisser ça arriver, Reyes. Je n’aurais pas dû. »

Il est complètement perdu.

« Sara… il n’y a aucun mal à ça… »

Un sourire forcé apparait sur ses lèvres. « Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Comment aimer quelqu’un, quand on ne peut pas faire confiance à cette personne ? Reyes… comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance, si tu ne m’accordes pas la tienne ? »

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Plus qu’à quiconque. Je te confierai ma vie, s’il le fallait. Tu dois me croire. » Ses yeux la supplient, plaidant sa cause mieux que ses mots ne le peuvent.

« Je… », commence-t-elle à répondre, mais sa voix se casse dans le fond de sa gorge.

Ses paupières fermées n’arrivent plus à retenir les larmes. Elle tremble, complètement désorientée. Elle voudrait le croire. Désespérément…

« Chut… » Il tente de l’apaiser. Il prend son visage dans ses mains avec délicatesse, jusqu’à ce qu’elle rouvre finalement les yeux. Quelques larmes subsistent aux coins de ses yeux, mais le sourire timide qui nait sur ses lèvres efface instantanément toutes ses inquiétudes.

 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sent enfin lui-même. Comme si tout ce qu’il avait jamais fait n’avait servi qu’à le préparer à cet instant, où tout se met finalement en place. Il se sent complet, comme jamais auparavant.

Il lui rend son sourire, un sourire vrai et sincère qu’il n’a plus senti sur ses lèvres depuis longtemps. « Tu ne peux pas nier qu’on est faits l’un pour l’autre, Sara. Tu ne peux pas nous séparer. Pas vraiment. »

Elle ne répond pas, mais son corps collé au sien est la seule réponse dont il a besoin de toute façon. Tant qu’il peut la serrer dans ses bras, le reste n’a aucune importance.

 

« Pionnière ? »

La voix de SAM interrompt brusquement leur étreinte.

« Je vous demande pardon pour l’intrusion, mais vos amis commencent à s’inquiéter pour votre sécurité. J’ai entendu le lieutenant Harper parler de forcer l’entrée de votre chambre. Souhaitez-vous que je les laisse procéder ? »

Sara sourit malgré elle. Elle renifle avant de répondre : « Dis-leur que tout va bien, SAM. Et dis-leur de retourner bosser. Je vais bien. »

« Entendu, Pionnière. »

 

Elle s’extirpe des bras de Reyes, et il regrette immédiatement sa chaleur.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, Reyes. »

« Sara, ne me demande pas de partir. Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas te quitter. »

« Je suis désolée. Je n’ai pas de réponse à t’offrir. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

Il finit par hocher la tête, à contrecœur.

« Mais tu dois me promettre de répondre à mes mails cette fois-ci. »

Elle rit doucement. « Je te répondrai. »

« Promets-moi », insiste-t-il fermement.

« Je te le promets, Reyes. »

Mais il n’arrive pas à partir, pas encore.

« Dis-moi juste une chose… tu te rappelles de cette nuit, sur Méridiane ? »

« Bien sûr que je m’en rappelle. C’était l’un des moments les plus heureux de toute ma vie. »

« Pour moi aussi, Sara. J’aurais dû te dire la vérité cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l’ai pas fait… c’est la seule chose que j’aie jamais vraiment eu envie de dire. »

Il entoure son visage de ses mains, et embrasse délicatement chaque parcelle de sa peau pour y sécher les dernières larmes.

« Je », il embrasse ses joues brûlantes. « T’aime », il embrasse ses paupières closes. « Plus que tout », sur le bout de son nez. « Tu ne dois pas me répondre. » Il embrasse ses lèvres avec ardeur. « Juste me croire. »

 

Quelque chose se brise en elle, alors. C’est peut-être sa fierté, ou sa stupidité.

C’est peut-être la frustration d’avoir dû enterrer toutes ces émotions pendant si longtemps. Quoi que ce soit, ce n’est pas encore de la joie qu’elle ressent en ce moment, pas tout à fait.

Mais c’est un début.


	9. Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où deux ne font qu’un

 

_« Attends ! »_

_Elle est trop fière pour le dire à voix haute. Même si ça lui chatouille la gorge, elle ne peut pas le dire. Elle ravale le mot et le regarde partir, jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse totalement de sa vue._

_Elle se tourne vers la solitude de sa chambre. Elle n’y rencontre que le silence, et sa propre ombre qui se reflète dans la baie vitrée. Même la vision de la magnifique cité angara qui s’étend sous ses yeux ne peut apaiser son chagrin. Son absence a créé un vide dans laquelle elle ne se retrouve plus._

_Seule. Elle ne s’est jamais sentie aussi seule._

_De très, très loin, elle entend un grondement distant et menaçant. Au début, elle ne le reconnait pas. On dirait un train lancé à pleine allure. Ou plutôt, une tempête de machines virevoltantes dont les lames s’apprêtent à lui déchirer les entrailles._

_Elle connait ce son. C’est le bruit de son cœur qui s’écrase. Et il y a un tonnerre dans sa poitrine qui refuse de s’éteindre, malgré tous ses efforts._

_Ses poumons la brûlent, et elle lutte pour respirer en tombant à genoux sur le sol._

_Elle sait comment on se sent juste avant de mourir. Et elle se sent mourir en ce moment même._

***

Son cœur frissonne nerveusement quand il descend de la rampe. Il pose le pied au sol, son excitation battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il n’arrive pas à réfréner sa fébrilité.

Si quelqu’un lui avait demandé, il y a un an d’ici – ou ne fut-ce que seulement deux mois – s’il pourrait un jour avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu’un, il aurait sans doute rigolé avant de changer de sujet. Mais aujourd’hui, tout est différent.

Il a dit ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Il n’est pas sûr d’avoir dit assez, d’avoir été assez clair. Mais il sait qu’il a fait ce qu’il fallait. S’il devait tout recommencer, il referait la même chose sans hésiter.

Celui qu’il était avant, dans une autre vie, aurait menti, trompé, triché. Il a vécu toute une vie de cette manière. Mais plus aujourd’hui. Il n’a plus besoin de se cacher, plus avec Sara.

***

_Aucune douleur, cette fois-ci._

_Rien que de la frustration, et de la colère. Et…_

_De la honte. Elle ressent surtout de la honte. Elle s’étouffe sur sa fierté._

_Mais rien n’est réel. Rien n’a l’air réel, en tout cas. Elle n’est pas en train de mourir. Elle ne lui a pas demandé de partir. Pas après tout ce qu’il lui a dit. Elle ne peut pas lui avoir demandé de partir._

_Elle se rappelle confusément qu’elle l’a fait, pourtant. La chose la plus terrible qu’elle ait jamais fait. Un millier d’aiguilles s’enfonçant dans son cœur, elle lui a dit de s’en aller._

_Il veut qu’elle croie. Mais elle ne veut pas – elle ne peut pas. Est-ce qu’elle pourrait ?_

_Ce n’est qu’un rêve._

_… Et pourtant, elle a honte._

***

Une envie irrépressible de courir fourmille dans ses jambes. Le besoin devient physique, et il s’intensifie. De la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, de la sentir contre lui, de la respirer de tout son être. Il pourrait traverser toute la galaxie juste pour pouvoir l’effleurer.

Cette pensée n’allège pas sa frustration, cependant. Il souffre à chaque seconde qu’il passe loin d’elle.

Et pourtant, aujourd’hui tout est différent. Il a attendu si longtemps, il peut attendre encore un peu.

Il se contient, et fait patiemment la file avec les autres arrivants.

Quand vient son tour, le turien en charge de vérifier ses papiers le regarde avec méfiance.

« Quelles sont les raisons de votre visite, monsieur Vidal ? »

« Strictement personnelles. » Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire sauvagement.

Les suspicions du contrôleur s’accentuent, et il revérifie ses papiers une deuxième fois. Reyes ne s’inquiète pas, il sait que tout est en ordre. Mais sa hâte grandit. Quand il est enfin autorisé à sortir de la zone de transit, il ne perd pas une minute pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

***

_Tout se brise en elle. Elle se déchire en deux, suffocant dans une incompréhension totale. Il y a à peine une minute – ou était-ce des heures ? – elle était résolue dans sa décision. Mais maintenant, le mur de certitudes qu’elle a construit autour d’elle s’effondre brusquement._

_Et elle se brise, pour de vrai. Elle capitule._

_Elle a besoin de plus. Elle a toujours eu besoin de plus. Elle s’en fout si ça fait d’elle une idiote, si ça la rend faible. Elle s’est menti à elle-même pendant trop longtemps._

_Elle doit sortir d’ici. Elle doit le trouver. Dans sa tête, elle court déjà._

_Elle court, les poumons en feu. Elle court, ses pieds s’enfonçant dans un nuage cotonneux qui la ralentit, à une respiration de se désintégrer totalement._

_Elle court, mais elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à trouver les mots._

_Elle doit y arriver._

***

Il se précipite au travers des docks, repoussant sans ménagement les gens sur son passage.

Il s’arrête brusquement devant l’entrée. Le grondement des basses lui parvient à travers les portes fermées, secouant ses entrailles avec appréhension. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, en un geste automatique. Il a pourtant vérifié son apparence il y a moins de dix minutes, et il grimace quand il se rend compte à point il est nerveux.

Il respire profondément, tentant de se convaincre qu’il n’a aucune raison de l’être.

Les portes s’ouvrent devant lui, et il pénètre dans la pièce.

***

_Le son de ses pas pressés est étouffé par l’herbe épaisse et humide. Tout a toujours l’air irréel. Elle était sûre de le trouver là – c’est son endroit préféré, à elle aussi. Mais peut-être que ce n’est vraiment qu’un rêve._

_Il est couché sur le sol, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il ne la regarde pas quand elle murmure._

_« Je suis là. »_

_Et elle attend là, ne rencontrant que son silence. Elle lutte mais les mots refusent de sortir. Restant informulés, ils l’étranglent._

_Elle meurt à nouveau…_

_Jusqu’à ce qu’un sourire apparaisse en face d’elle._

***

Son cœur manque un battement quand il l’aperçoit.

Elle est seule au bar, accoudée au comptoir. Il en est arrivé à un point où il veut juste la rejoindre le plus vite possible, mais il prend tout de même un moment pour la contempler de dos.

Il a passé tant de temps à penser à elle, à avoir besoin d’elle, à la désirer… que maintenant qu’ils sont réunis dans la même pièce, il se sent enfin complet.

L’éclairage vif du Vortex illumine son visage quand elle se tourne vers lui, sentant sa présence, et il a le souffle coupé pendant un instant, quand elle lui sourit joyeusement.

Qu’importe combien de temps il passe à rêver d’elle.

Parfois, il oublie tout simplement à quel point elle est belle.

***

_« Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? »_

_« J’ai tout fait foirer, Reyes. »_

_« Non. Ce n’est pas ta faute. » Il soupire, les yeux toujours résolument fermés._

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner ? »_

_« Il n’y a rien à pardonner. Tu n’as vu que ce que j’ai bien voulu te montrer... et ce n’était pas grand-chose, je l’admets. »_

_« Mais j’ai été si stupide… Je me suis conduite comme une idiote, et je t’ai fait souffrir... J’ai honte, tu sais… »_

_Une fois que les mots ont commencé à couler, ils ne peuvent plus s’arrêter._

***

« Tu es en retard. » Elle l’accueille en souriant, et il sait qu’elle plaisante.

Il penche la tête d’un air amusé. « Oh, on se charrie à nouveau, maintenant ? »

« Non. Je te charrie, c’est pas pareil. » Elle rigole toute seule.

« C’est noté. Mais j’ai une bonne raison d’être en retard. Tu verras… »

« Reyes, je te jure que si tu oses me faire un clin d’œil, là maintenant, je m’en vais. »

Il rit. « Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac. »

Il lève deux doigts en direction du barman pour leur commander à boire, et se penche sur le comptoir juste à côté d’elle. Il n’est pas assez près que pour la toucher, mais la proximité est rassurante.

***

_« Je n’aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça… Je m’en rends compte maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma chambre en sachant que tu étais tout seul… »_

_Ses yeux sont des mendiants, qui le supplient silencieusement d’entendre leur appel._

_Sa main cherche après la sienne dans le noir._

***

Elle le regarde avec curiosité, les yeux plissés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l’air aussi sûr de toi, tout à coup ? Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes, Reyes ? »

Il lui tend son verre, en s’appuyant sur le comptoir avec un seul coude afin de pouvoir lui faire face. Il lève son verre devant elle : « Tu vois, ce serait le moment parfait pour te faire un clin d’œil et te dire “Tu le sauras bien assez tôt”… mais je ne le ferai pas. Santé, Sara. »

Elle éclate de rire. Le son résonne contre les murs de la pièce tamisée, jusque dans sa poitrine. Cela fait un bien fou.

Ils boivent ensemble, un sourire espiègle éclairant le visage de Sara pendant qu’elle vide son verre d’un trait.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir me dire pourquoi tu as tellement insisté pour me retrouver ici, tu le sais ? Alors pourquoi attendre ? »

« Parce qu’attendre est amusant, parfois. Parce que rien que le fait d’être à côté de toi me rend heureux, Sara. Et parce que tu m’en dois une. Tu m’as fait attendre assez longtemps. »

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Trois bonnes raisons, en effet. Je peux attendre… un peu. »

***

_« Tu m’as manqué. Chaque jour. Tu me manques encore en ce moment, pour tout te dire. J’ai besoin de toi. Et je suis désolée, Reyes. Je suis tellement désolée… »_

_Ses yeux se sont ouverts, à présent._

_Et il la regarde comme si désormais rien d’autre ne comptait._

***

Il sent son cœur frissonner dans sa poitrine quand le grondement entêtant de la musique est remplacé par un tempo plus lent. Il a choisi cette chanson exprès, car il sait que c’est la préférée de Sara.

Il hoche discrètement la tête en direction du barman. Jusqu’ici, tout se passe parfaitement selon ses plans – exactement comme il l’aime.

Il sourit malicieusement tout en tendant la main vers elle.

« Danse avec moi, Sara. »

Elle est sidérée. « Quoi ? Reyes… tu es fou ? »

« Non. Je te jure. Plus de drame. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Il demande ça dans un souffle volatile, et la question s’étend brièvement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux remplis d’espoir.

***

_En une fraction de seconde, tous les doutes ont disparu. Leurs regards se rencontrent, et ils savent tous deux que cette fois-ci, ils n’ont vraiment pas besoin de mots. Il ne servirait à rien de dire tout haut ce qu’ils savent tous deux être la vérité. Elle pose son front contre le sien, cherchant désespérément à compléter la connexion. Leurs lèvres ne sont plus séparées que par un souffle…_

_… et elle revient à lui, comme on revient à la vie – inspirant avec douleur, mais aussi avec joie, et respirant à plein poumons l’air frais qui s’insère en elle. Comme si elle avait retenu son souffle pendant des mois. Comme si elle n’avait jamais respiré un air aussi pur de sa toute vie. Comme s’il n’y avait pas de vie sans lui._

_Et en réalité il n’y en a pas. Elle le voit maintenant._

***

Elle n’hésite pas. Pas une seconde.

Quand elle prend sa main dans la sienne, il embrasse doucement ses doigts avant de l’entrainer vers la piste de danse. Elle n’offre aucune résistance quand il la fait tourner autour de lui, et elle le rejoint d’un mouvement gracieux, le sourire au bord des yeux. Mais quand il la serre tout contre lui, imprimant son corps dans le sien, elle le regarde avec appréhension, une question sur les lèvres.

Il la fait taire gentiment avant qu’elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Danse avec moi, Sara. »

« Mais… Reyes… tout le monde nous regarde… »

« On les emmerde. Je veux juste être avec toi, et danser avec toi. Et j’ai envie de t’embrasser. »

Elle est complètement désorientée, malgré la tentation qu’elle ressent. Il continue, avec du miel dans sa voix.

« Et puis je veux te faire l’amour, aussi. Mais embrassons-nous d’abord. » Il lui adresse son plus beau clin d’œil.

***

_Soudainement, sa bouche est sur la sienne. Il y a quelque chose de désespéré dans son baiser, quelque chose qu’elle ne peut pas refuser dans ses mains qui l’attirent toujours plus près de lui. Leurs langues se rencontrent, et la sensation est si naturelle qu’elle se donne complètement à son étreinte, immédiatement suspendue à sa respiration. Elle le rejoint automatiquement, incapable de contrôler l’attraction de leurs corps. Elle a besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ils ont souffert trop longtemps de son absence. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans son cou, et il grogne doucement dans sa bouche avant de mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure._

_Il durcit son baiser, alors. L’approfondit, au point qu’ils sont complètement perdus l’un dans l’autre, inséparables. Dévorant l’autre, s’encastrant l’un dans l’autre. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu’il se penche à présent au-dessus d’elle, la repoussant pour couvrir son corps avec le sien. Ses mains, affamées, parcourent chaque parcelle de sa peau dénudée et échauffée._

_Alors que ses lèvres se déplacent jusqu’à sa mâchoire, son cou, sa gorge, et qu’elle repose avec lui dans l’herbe moelleuse et confortable, elle chuchote la seule chose qui lui vient à l’esprit, une paix tranquille dans la voix._

_« Je t’aime, Reyes. »_

_Il arrête un instant de l’embrasser pour la regarder. Il y a tellement d’étoiles qui se réfléchissent et brillent dans son regard, qu’elle a l’impression que c’est l’univers tout entier qui lui répond lorsqu’il murmure en retour._

_Elle ferme les yeux pour écouter les précieux mots se répercuter contre la voûte céleste. Et elle sourit._

_Elle peut croire les étoiles. Oh oui, elle y croit._

***

Leurs cœurs battent à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines quand leurs bouches finissent par se séparer. Les mains de Reyes l’enveloppent, et elle ne s’est jamais sentie aussi à l’aise qu’en ce moment précis, totalement perdue dans son étreinte devant le regard du monde entier.

Elle niche sa tête dans le creux de son cou, incapable de cacher le sourire radieux qu’elle goute sur ses lèvres.

« Bon. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant qu’on couche ensemble. C’est ce que tu voulais ? »

Son sourire à lui ressemble plus à un rictus victorieux quand il regarde rapidement autour de lui, et voit tous les regards stupéfaits posés sur eux. Il l’embrasse doucement sur le front avant de répondre.

« Oh, bien plus que ça, mon amour. Je voulais qu’ils sachent qu’il n’y a que moi qui peut faire ça. »


	10. Ce n’est que le début

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui où ça ne fait que commencer

Elle l’entend parler, mais elle n’écoute absolument pas ce qu’il raconte.

C’est l’une de ses plus grandes qualités : à chaque fois que Tann se met à discourir pendant trop longtemps, son esprit s’évade et rejoint des lieux bien plus plaisants, guidé par une volonté qui lui est propre. Combien d‘heures a-t-elle passé à hocher stupidement de la tête, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait ? Sara n’en a aucune idée. Le fait qu’elle soit en ce moment même tentée de calculer exactement combien de temps elle a perdu de cette manière est une excellente indication de son niveau d’ennui actuel.

 

Mais Tann continue à radoter sans s’interrompre.

« J’espère que vous comprenez, Ryder, que je ne peux pas vous accorder ce que vous demandez, pas dans la situation actuelle de l’Initiative. Et n’oubliez pas la nomination de deux nouveaux pionniers, que vous avez personnellement demandé, si je peux me permettre de vous rappeler cet état de fait. Je n’aurais jamais accepté si j’avais su que– »

 

Non. Elle ne peut définitivement pas l’écouter. Mais elle hoche la tête, avec un intérêt feint.

Ses pensées retournent rapidement vers des lieux plus joyeux, et reviennent à celui qui est en train de l’attendre dans sa chambre. Elle réprime une impulsion soudaine de sourire sauvagement.

Ses souvenirs de la veille sont assez confus, en tout cas en ce qui concerne la première partie de la soirée. Tout semble noyé dans un brouillard bleu et indistinct. Elle se rappelle des rires et des nombreux sourires, et aussi des mains de Reyes sur son corps. Elle se rappelle ce dernier détail beaucoup plus clairement. Même lorsqu’ils ont arrêté de danser, elle n’arrive pas à se rappeler un seul moment où ses mains n’étaient pas posées sur elle, comme s’il était incapable de la laisser s’éloigner ne fut-ce qu’une seconde.

Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé entre eux, c’était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Mais plus que tout, elle se rappelle ce qui s’est passé après. Quand ils ont enfin été seuls, que les rires se sont éteints pour laisser la place à quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intime. Et toujours ces mains sur son corps, un havre tranquille de paix et de volupté… Ça aussi, c’était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

 

« Ryder ? Est-ce que vous m’écoutez, au moins ? »

Elle cligne brusquement des yeux. Elle se rend compte qu’elle est en train de sourire – c’est sans doute ce qui l’a trahi.

Tann fronce les sourcils pendant qu’elle essaie vainement de trouver une réponse. Mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de continuer à sourire, et aucune réplique intelligente ne lui traverse l’esprit.

Il finit par soupirer lourdement.

« Nous reparlerons de tout ça quand vous serez revenue, Ryder. Si votre mission se passe comme prévu… je pourrais peut-être reconsidérer votre requête. Mais entre-temps, veuillez ne pas mentionner cette conversation à votre équipe. Ils n’ont pas besoin de se préoccuper de cela. »

« Comme vous voulez. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je leur mente, par contre. S’ils posent des questions, je leur répondrai. »

Elle fait demi-tour et s’apprête à quitter la pièce, lorsque Tann la rappelle.

« Ryder ? Avant de vous en aller, il y a encore une chose dont nous devons discuter… »

Elle n’arrive pas à cacher l’exaspération sur son visage quand elle se tourne à nouveau vers le galarien. Il a tout à coup l’air gêné, et elle se raidit inconsciemment.

Il se racle la gorge.

« Hum… J’ai entendu parler de… votre nouvelle fréquentation. »

Elle grimace quand elle entend le mot. _Fréquentation_. Elle sait très bien ce que ça veut dire.

« Et… ? »

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre mes inquiétudes, Ryder. Vous êtes la Pionnière, et il est– »

« Je sais très bien qui il est, Tann. Un allié de l’Initiative. Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez avoir le droit de discuter de ma vie privée. Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

« Vous devez admettre que cette relation pourrait très vite devenir problématique. Et si vous révéliez des informations confidentielles dans un moment de faiblesse ? »

« Bon sang, Tann ! » Elle imite sa voix. « “ _Dans un moment de faiblesse_ ” ? Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu. C’est totalement inapproprié. »

« Vous devez vous en rendre compte, Ryder. Ça pourrait vous compromettre. »

« Non. Je ne suis pas d’accord. Est-ce que vous voulez que je démissionne ? » Elle le défie de ses yeux furieux, et il secoue immédiatement la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais– »

« Alors le problème est réglé. Nous ne reparlerons plus jamais de cela, directeur Tann. Est-ce que nous sommes d’accord ? »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle sort de son bureau. Cette fois-ci, il ne la rappelle pas.

 

Elle savait très bien que le fait de révéler leur relation créerait des remous et de l’agitation. Elle ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi – elle ne s’est jamais intéressée à la vie privée des gens – mais elle se doutait bien que les réactions seraient plutôt nombreuses, et fortes. Et, comme elle l’avait anticipé, la nouvelle s’est propagée à toute vitesse.

Au moins elle ne s’était pas trompée là-dessus…

 

Sara soupire profondément quand elle aperçoit Keri qui se dirige à toute allure vers elle, dès le moment où elle sort des quartiers des pionniers. La journaliste est clairement surexcitée, et elle lui attrape le bras avec enthousiasme.

« Pionnière, j’ai entendu la bonne nouvelle ! Il faut que j’enregistre votre déclaration officielle ! »

« Désolée, pas d’interview aujourd’hui. » Sara essaie d’éviter la journaliste et continue à avancer, forçant Keri à lui lâcher le bras. Mais son comportement n’est pas suffisant pour décourager la journaliste.

« Oh, s’il vous plaît, Ryder ! Dites-moi au moins s’il s’agissait d’une demande en mariage ? »

« Quoi ? Merde, non ! » Sara s’arrête brusquement, en levant les yeux au ciel tellement elle est énervée.

L’asari n’a pourtant pas l’air de la croire et reste sceptique, fronçant les sourcils.

Sara poursuit sans attendre : « Sérieusement, non, Keri. Pas de mariage, rien du tout. Ne commencez pas à répandre des rumeurs idiotes dans ce genre-là, s’il vous plaît. J’ai… j’ai embrassé quelqu’un, ok ? Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Arrêtez avec ces potins stupides. Et pas de rumeurs ! »

« Mais c’est toute une histoire, Pionnière ! Il s’agit d’un membre actif du Collectif, vous ne pensez pas que– »

Mais Sara est partie bien avant que Keri ne puisse finir sa question. Ça fait beaucoup trop à supporter dans une seule journée.

Elle veut juste le retrouver, à présent, et elle se dépêche de rejoindre l’arrêt de tram.

 

Une odeur de café frais flotte dans la chambre quand elle entre, ainsi qu’une autre odeur, plus familière et indistincte.

Reyes était clairement en train de l’attendre, et il l’accueille avec un de ces sourires éblouissants qui la réchauffe toujours instantanément. Elle le rejoint et se laisse faire quand il la prend dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre lui.

« Tu m’as manqué. »

Elle rit doucement. « Je ne suis partie que deux heures, Reyes. »

Il l’attrape par les hanches et la soulève facilement, la faisant s’assoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Je sais. Mais tu m’as manqué. »

Elle entoure sa taille de ses jambes, l’attirant plus près d’elle.

« Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué. »

Pendant un moment, les seuls sons audibles ont ceux de la machine à café qui halète tranquillement, et le grognement paisible de satisfaction qui s’échappe de sa gorge quand il se penche vers elle pour l’embrasser. Même quand leurs bouchent se séparent, ses mains restent accrochées à elle, la gardant dans sa confortable proximité.

Elle pourrait facilement s’habituer à ça.

 

Elle lui passe soudainement la main dans les cheveux, le décoiffant rapidement, et rigole quand il fronce les sourcils avec une exaspération feinte.

« Tu sais que tu n’étais pas obligé de m’attendre ici ? Tu aurais pu aller te balader, ou en profiter pour régler quelques-unes de tes affaires… »

« Non. Je voulais être là pour toi. » Il jette un œil autour d’eux. « Et puis, j’aime bien cette pièce. C’est bien plus luxueux que n’importe quelle chambre sur Kadara, tu peux me croire. »

Elle éclate de rire. « Ne t’y habitue pas trop. Maintenant que Scott en a terminé avec l’entrainement militaire sur Eos, j’imagine qu’il va passer beaucoup plus de temps sur le Nexus. C’est plus sa chambre que la mienne, en fait. Mais je préfère le Tempête, de toute façon. Ou même le Tartarus. C’est ce qui ressemble le plus à une maison pour moi. »

Il la regarde tendrement et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demande ce qu’il peut bien avoir en tête. Mais il change rapidement de sujet.

« Alors, dis-moi. Comment ça s’est passé avec Tann ? »

Elle grimace.

« Je n’ai pas eu de réponse claire de sa part, évidemment. Mais je ne m’inquiète pas. Je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux de lui, de toute façon. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment tu réussis ce tour de force ? »

« J’utilise ma botte secrète. Mais je ne dois pas en abuser… En fait, à chaque fois que j’ai besoin de quelque chose, je l’appelle “directeur Tann”. Ça marche à tous les coups, et je ne crois pas qu’il s’en est déjà rendu compte. »

Elle rit à nouveau. « Je peux gérer Tann. Même quand il me prend de haut comme ce matin. Il est déjà au courant pour nous, tu sais. Il se sent… concerné. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Que c’est pas ses affaires. Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout va bien. »

Sa bouche se tord dans une grimace quand elle se rappelle la conversation avec Keri. « Mais je crois qu’on doit s’attendre à ce que des rumeurs les plus débiles les unes que les autres se mettent à circuler… En fait, je crois bien que ça a déjà commencé. »

« C’était prévisible. N’y fais pas attention, ça va vite s’arrêter. Les gens passeront à autre chose, c’est ce qu’ils font toujours. »

« Je sais… mais quand même, ça fait bizarre. »

Il entoure son visage de ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Laisse-moi m’occuper des rumeurs. Et si jamais quelqu’un t’ennuie, je m’en occuperai aussi. On va trouver un moyen, Sara. Ensemble, on fera en sorte que ça fonctionne. »

« Je sais ça aussi. Je ne suis pas inquiète. J’aurais juste aimé… que pour une fois, les choses soient plus simples. Mais je ne suis pas inquiète. »

Elle sourit et hausse les épaules, puis lui dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de continuer.

« Mais soit. J’ai autre chose à te dire. On doit partir pour Méridiane pour une mission, et puis aller sur Eos. Ça ne prendra pas plus de deux semaines, mais on part demain. »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, trop préoccupé par la vague de tristesse qui le traverse à cet instant. Il sait bien qu’il doit s’habituer à ce qu’elle parte en mission tout le temps, c’est son travail. Mais il avait tout de même espéré pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Elle voit bien la déception qui marque son visage, et pose son front sur le sien pour le rassurer.

« Je te promets que je ne serai pas partie longtemps. Et je te rejoindrai sur Kadara dès que je pourrais. Je te le promets, Reyes. »

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas repousser cette mission ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non. Je suis désolée. On a trouvé une nouvelle sorte de technologie kert qu’on ne comprend pas encore, et il faut l’amener sur Eos pour l’étudier de plus près, c’est notre avant-poste scientifique le plus avancé. Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus. Mais c’est important, et je dois le faire. Après ça, je m’occuperai de Tann, et je finirai par obtenir ce que je veux, tu verras. Et je pourrais enfin me faire pardonner pour le temps perdu. Fais-moi confiance… »

Elle lui lance un sourire espiègle, et il lui sourit en retour.

« Je ne te laisserai pas oublier cette promesse. »

Il dépose une série de rapides baisers dans le cou, et elle glousse quand il ajoute entre deux assauts : « Tu peux commencer à te faire pardonner dès maintenant, si tu veux. Je ne m’en plaindrai pas. »

Ses mains s’aventurent à présent sous son t-shirt, chatouillant délicieusement la peau de son ventre et envoyant des décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle le laisse faire pendant un instant. Mais soudain, elle se rappelle de quelque chose.

« Attends, arrête. J’ai oublié de te dire que Scott va arriver. »

« Mmm… »

« Arrête, Reyes ! » Elle ne peut s’empêcher de rire quand ses doigts commencent à dessiner des cercles sur la peau sensible en-dessous de son soutien-gorge, malgré ses tentatives pour les stopper.

« Scott va arriver, il pourrait être là d’un moment à l’autre. Ne fais pas ça… »

Il grogne tout contre sa gorge, sans répondre. Mais elle le repousse gentiment.

« Sérieusement, Reyes. Tu te rappelles de mon frère, tu l’as rencontré hier soir ? Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux, et même humour débile que moi ? Et certainement pas le genre de type qui frappe avant d’entrer dans une pièce. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, même si je n’en ai pas envie plus que toi. »

« Tu vas me tuer, un jour. Tu sais ça ? »

Malgré ses grognements, ses mains finissent par abandonner sa peau à contre-cœur. Mais il n’est pas encore prêt à la laisser s’éloigner, pas tout de suite.

 

Leur étreinte est rapidement interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre, et les pas de Scott qui résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse.

Sara sourit à Reyes.

« Tu vois ? Pas le genre qui toque avant d’entrer. »

Il rigole, mais finit par s’éloigner d’elle avec réticence pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

Scott leur adresse un signe de tête quand il les aperçoit, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Désolé de vous interrompre, les tourtereaux. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il se dirige directement vers son placard et fouille à l’intérieur. « J’ai juste besoin de quelques affaires pour le voyage. »

Ils les fourre dans son sac à dos sans ménagement, pendant que Sara se lève pour remplir une tasse de café. Elle la tend à Reyes, mais il secoue la tête et s’assied en silence dans la cuisine.

 

Quand Scott en a terminé, il se tourne vers sa sœur et lui décroche un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Alors, p’tite sœur, prête à passer deux semaines entières avec ton frère préféré ? Tu ferais mieux d’être gentille avec moi, ou je pourrais bien raconter à ton équipage tous tes petits secrets… »

Sara fait semblant de l’ignorer, mais l’intérêt de Reyes est brusquement éveillé.

« Moi aussi, j’aimerais bien entendre ça. »

« Tu m’étonnes ! » Scott s’esclaffe. « Je parie qu’elle ne t’a jamais raconté la fois où elle a passé la nuit en prison– »

Sara l’interrompt immédiatement.

« Ne joue pas au con, Scottinet. »

Il fait la grimace en l’entendant l’appeler comme ça. Elle l’a fait exprès, bien sûr – elle sait qu’il déteste quand elle l’appelle Scottinet, mais ça la fait tellement rire qu’elle n’arrive jamais à résister.

« Arrête de raconter cette histoire à tout le monde, c’est même plus marrant. Et rappelle-toi que moi aussi, j’ai pas mal d’anecdotes croustillantes à ton sujet… et qui sait à qui je pourrais bien les raconter ? »

Il baisse les épaules en signe de défaite.

« Ok, ok, tu as gagné. Je vous laisse tranquille. Je suppose qu’on ne vous verra pas au Vortex ce soir ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Elle sourit. « Pas ce soir. On se voit demain, Scott. »

Sara le suit jusqu’à la porte, qu’elle verrouille soigneusement derrière lui.

 

Quand elle revient près de lui, Reyes lui fait signe de s’assoir sur ses genoux, et elle ne se fait pas prier pour s’exécuter, encerclant son cou avec ses bras.

« Alors comme ça, tu as déjà passé la nuit en prison ? Toi, la Pionnière ? Qui l’eût cru… » Il sourit sauvagement. « Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je ne le dirai à personne. »

Il parvient à voler un baiser à ses lèvres faussement boudeuses avant qu’elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Mais dis-moi plutôt pourquoi Scott fait le voyage avec vous ? »

« Honnêtement, j’en sais rien. Il pourrait faire une demande de navette pour aller directement sur Eos, s’il le voulait. Mais j’imagine que ça a un rapport avec mon ingénieur et meilleur ami, Gil… J’ai remarqué un rapprochement entre ces deux-là. Ça va être marrant de les regarder se tourner autour. »

Reyes rit doucement. « J’imagine que ça rendra le voyage plus intéressant. »

Après ça, il reste silencieux pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle le regarde amoureusement, mais il ne s’en rend même pas compte.

Elle sait bien que parfois, il a juste besoin d’un peu de temps. Quoi qu’il ait à dire, il finira par le dire, tout simplement. Alors elle ne s’inquiète pas.

Elle s’apprête à se lever pour se servir une autre tasse, mais il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, lui indiquant de rester en place. Il reprend avec hésitation.

« Sara… on s’est promis de plus rien se cacher d’important… et il y a encore une chose sur moi que tu devrais savoir. »

« Oui, quoi ? »

Elle a dit ça avec détachement, mais quand elle voit qu’il ne répond pas tout de suite, elle se redresse brusquement, l’inquiétude grandissant dans son regard.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Reyes ? »

« Et bien… tu dois savoir qu’avant de te rencontrer j’ai été avec d’autres femmes, bien sûr, mais aussi… »

« Avec d’autres hommes ? »

Il est soulagé qu’elle l’ait dit à sa place. Il attend sa réaction avec appréhension.

Elle éclate soudainement de rire et prend son visage dans ses mains. Toutes ses craintes se dissipent en un instant.

« Tu m’as fait peur, tu sais ! Pendant un moment, j’ai cru que tu me cachais un autre sombre et terrible secret. Mais tu es juste trop mignon quand tu es nerveux, Reyes. C’est vraiment adorable. »

« Ça ne t’embête pas, alors ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ça m’embêterait ? Et qui peux te résister, de toute façon ? » Un sourire radieux apparait sur ses lèvres. « Mais merci de me l’avoir dit. Je préfère l’apprendre de ta bouche plutôt que par quelqu’un d’autre. »

Elle lui attrape la main tout en se levant. « Aller, viens maintenant. Parlons moins, et agissons plus. N’oublie pas que je m’en vais demain et que j’ai promis que chaque seconde compterait. »

 

Elle n’a pas besoin de se répéter, et il la suit sans la moindre hésitation. Quand elle se tourne vers lui, elle ne peut s’empêcher de s’esclaffer en voyant le sourire satisfait et content qui s’étale sur son visage rayonnant.

« Efface ce sourire béat immédiatement, Reyes. »

Mais il ne peut tout simplement pas s’en empêcher.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? J’ai tout ce que j’ai jamais désiré… »

 

Elle ne peut pas résister quand ses lèvres comblées s’emparent à nouveau de sa bouche. Elle n’a jamais été très douée pour lui résister, de toute façon.

 

Et, honnêtement ? Le meilleur, dans tout ça, c’est que ça ne fait que commencer…


End file.
